mi bello amor platonico
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Él la veía cada día por un año y no se animaba a acercarse a ella por miedo a su rechazo y a los prejuicios de la sociedad. Pero un día Jasper se decide a hablarle ¿qué pasara?, ¿ella lo rechazará o aceptará hablar con él?
1. Chapter 1

Jasper POV

Me encontraba a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar que desde hace 1 año frecuento casi como si fuera una obligación. Todos los días de lunes a viernes me sentaba en una banca de la plaza principal del pueblo y todo para verla a ella, la chica más hermosa que han visto mis ojos. Siempre la veía ir desde el instituto del pueblo hasta el café de la esquina y siempre pasaba a mi lado. Es que cuando digo que ella es hermosa es así y no exagero para nada, ella tiene las facciones más hermosas y maravillosas de todo el mundo, parece un duendecillo encantador o un pequeño ángel, su cabello era corto, rebelde y de un negro que contrastaba con la palidez de su bello rostro y, tenía la mirada más hermosa que había visto en la vida, no era el color de sus ojos que eran negros, era la forma en que ella miraba al mundo como si sus ojos brillaran y sonriera con ellos.

Pero lo triste de esta historia es que yo no la conocía, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre y no me animaba a ir de la nada a presentarme. No es que no tuviera la suficiente personalidad siempre fui un hombre muy carismático pero me daba miedo asustarla y causarle una mala impresión, además yo mismo me asustaba, parecía un maniaco acosando todos los días a una chica que tal vez ni siquiera tendría 18 años. La verdad era eso lo que más me asustaba, que yo con 23 años estuviera perdidamente enamorado de una niñita, si era así tendría que ir al psicólogo porque de verdad que no quería convertirme en un pedófilo.

Pero dejando de lado la pedofilia y las cosas que me impedían acercarme a ella mejor es pensar en cómo la conocí o mejor dicho cuándo fue la primera vez que la vi. Recuerdo que ese día se suponía que tendría una cita con María, ella era la chica que me gustaba desde que iba en el instituto, sin embargo, ella nunca llegó. Me sentí un poco triste y decidí sentarme en una banca a pensar un poco en la situación. Pero mi pena duró bastante poco porque en menos de cinco segundos la vi a ella, a la chica que desde hace casi un año me quita el sueño. Era tan hermosa que me olvidé de todo y de todos, nunca la había visto antes en el pueblo y menos en la plaza pero desde ese día la necesidad de solo verla me hacía ir allí a diario.

Estaba más que enamorado de ella y mi corazón me gritaba entre otras cosas que me acercara y hablara con ella pero mi timidez ganaba siempre. Tenía un baúl abarrotado con poemas, en ellos le decía todo lo que nunca podría decirle a la cara, todos los días escribía uno distinto y lo guardaba ahí con la esperanza de un día poder entregarle cada uno de ellos aunque a decir verdad eran bastantes por lo que pensé que sería mejor entregarle un poema por cada día que estuviéramos juntos.

Ese día fue él más especial de mi vida, estaba decidido a hablarle pero o sabía muy bien cómo empezar, no quería sonar raro aunque a decir verdad iba a sonar más que raro tal vez un poco loco. Recuerdo que había llegado media hora antes para ensayar lo que tenía que decir. Estaba tan concentrado pensando que debía decirle que no me di cuenta que ya era la hora de salida del instituto hasta que no vi a unos cuantos jóvenes dirigirse hacia el centro de la gran plaza.

Ella venía a un paso tranquilo junto a su mejor amiga una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, era bonita pero no se comparaba en nada con la belleza de mi ángel personal. Se despidió de su amiga y siguió caminando hasta pasar frente a mí, en ese momento la carpeta que traía en sus perfectas manos se cayó estrepitosamente al suelo haciendo que todas las hojas que había en su interior volaran por los aires. Me levanté rápidamente y me agaché para ayudarla a recoger sus hojas.

-Lo siento-murmuró bajando su mirada y recogiendo algunos papeles-, soy una tonta. No es necesario que me ayudes puedo recoger los papeles sola, lamento haberte molestado.

-No, no importa-respondí quitándole importancia al asunto-¿te puedo decir algo?

Estaba nervioso, ella me miró con duda y asintió. Le ayudé a levantarse y le dije que se sentara un minuto con migo en la banca, no sabía muy bien que debía decirle y tampoco me animaba a mirarla de a poco me decidí a mirar su bello rostro lleno de dudas.

-Lo que pasa-comencé un poco nervioso-que desde hace casi un año que la veo pasar por aquí y creo que eres muy bonita. A veces pienso en cuál es su nombre pero no hay ninguno lo suficientemente hermoso como lo es su rostro. Todos los días te escribo un poema diferente, incluso los días que no pasas por aquí. Por favor no pienses que soy un psicópata obsesionado por ti es solo que me he enamorado de ti y quisiera que aceptaras ir a tomar un café o un helado con migo, claro que solo como amigos. Puede que pienses que estoy loco, pero la verdad es que estoy loco pero absolutamente loco y perdido por ti.

Ella estaba totalmente ruborizada y apenas nuestros ojos se encontraban ella bajaba su mirada, me sentía un poco nervioso hasta el punto que me tiritaban las manos. Esperaba que ella me dijera algo cualquier cosa, pero a decir verdad esperaba que me dijera que era un idiota y que me alejara de ella de inmediato.

-Dijiste que querías saber mi nombre-dijo ella mirando sus manos-, no sé si es bonito, me llamo Alice ¿y tú?

-Soy Jasper-dije sonriéndole a lo que ella también me sonrió-, pero tu nombre ahora será mi nombre favorito para siempre.

-Yo… yo también te veía cuando pasaba por la plaza y siempre pensé que eras muy guapo y que a lo mejor estabas siempre sentado esperando a tu novia-estaba totalmente ruborizada y aún no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos por lo que puse delicadamente mi mano bajo su barbilla y la giré lentamente para poder ver por fin de cerca sus maravillosos ojos. Sentía que estaba muy nerviosa pero aun así me sonrió con cariño-además que me encantaría ir a tomar un café o un helado y sobre todo si es contigo.

Le sonreí con ganas mientras la tomaba de la mano para ir hacia la cafetería. Sabía que solo éramos amigos pero a lo mejor en un futuro podríamos ser algo más que amigos ya que por mi parte esta había sido la primera página de nuestro amor.

**Hola c: aquí con un nuevo fic, no sé si continuarlo o dejarlo como one shoot. Eso lo decidiré después y si quieren déjenme su opinión, espero que les haya gustado porque la inspiración surgió de la nada y gracias por leerme *-***


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

Estábamos caminando hacia cafetería a la tantas veces la vi entrar, tenía un millón de preguntas que hacerle, eran tantas cosas que quería decirle y saber de ella que estaba más que seguro que con solo una invitación no alcanzaría.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que tenía vista hacia la plaza donde había muchos niños jugando o parejas teniendo un picnic romántico. Alice (que bello me parecía su nombre ahora que lo sabía) me sonrió con alegría cuando me senté, siempre que la veía desde la plaza pensé que tenía una linda sonrisa pero ahora me daba cuenta de que era la sonrisa más hermosa y perfecta que podía existir en la Tierra y en el universo.

-Bien Jasper-me dijo mientras esperábamos que trajeran nuestro café-¿qué me puedes contar de ti aparte de que me escribes poemas y nos "conocemos" hace casi un año?

-Bueno no sé muy bien que decirte-pensé mientras sonreía un poco-, voy a la universidad de Seattle y estudio literatura por eso tengo facilidad para escribirte poemas aunque igual me dio un poco de vergüenza escribir el primero pero después pensé que si no me atrevía a hablarte por lo menos tenía que decirte de una forma lo mucho que significas para mí.

-¿Me entregaras algún día los poemas?-preguntó con sus ojitos brillantes y su voz tan hermosa y alegre-, si fueron inspirados en mí se supone que tengo que tenerlos yo.

-Veamos si tengo uno conmigo-dije sonriéndole a lo que ella me sonrió de vuelta. Comencé a buscar a ver si en mi billetera tenía alguno, al parecer ese era mi día de suerte porque encontré el poema que le había escrito ayer y por despistado había guardado en mi billetera- Creo que tienes suerte, aquí encontré el de ayer.

Se lo entregué mientras ella lo recibía con ansias, le hice prometer que lo leería en su casa ya que me moriría de la vergüenza si lo leía frente a mí. Aunque pareciera increíble teníamos un montón de cosas en común y me parecía un sueño que ella hubiera aceptado mi invitación con tanta alegría y como si fuese su amigo de toda la vida.

Hablamos de su familia, de que tenía un hermano que iba a la misma universidad que yo y que su otro hermano era su mellizo, que su padre era doctor del hospital del pueblo y su madre decoradora de interiores. Yo, por mi parte le hable de cuando la vi por primera vez y sobre mi familia no tan perfecta como la suya. Ella me miraba mientras hablaba con sumo interés y percibí un pequeño deje de adoración y admiración en sus perfectos ojitos negros.

-Me tengo que ir-suspiró ella con un poco de frustración en el rostro-, fue genial conocerte digamos que fue la mejor cosa de mi día y eso que hoy fue un buen día.

-Lo mismo digo-dije sonriéndole- ¿te volveré a ver mañana?

-¡Claro!-exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-mañana quiero que me entregues otro poema y si es necesario que tenga que seguirte a tu casa pues no me importa, quiero tener todos los poemas conmigo.

-Te entregaré uno por día-le susurré cerca del oído al momento de despedirnos a lo que ella suspiró y me sonrió con ganas-, te entregaré uno por cada día que estemos juntos para que nunca pienses que no te quiero porque la verdad es que te voy a querer hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, hasta que deje de existir.

Ella me miró con sus ojitos más brillantes que nunca y nos fuimos cada uno por su lado, yo a mi departamento con una sonrisa algo idiota en la cara, a escribir otro poema y Alice a su casa, sonriente y ruborizada lo que le daba un toque hermoso a su ya hermoso rostro.

Todo el camino a casa pensé en lo perfecta que ella era, en que era un verdadero ángel y si Alice me correspondía pensé que no me alejaría nunca de ella, que me mantendría a su lado siempre y que trataría de hacerla feliz todos los días que me quedan de vida.

Al llegar a mi departamento me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y que una música algo estridente para mi gusto sonaba por todo el departamento. ¡Ay no! Gemí en mi fuero interno esa música podía significar una sola cosa: mi hermana se venía a vivir conmigo.

-¡Por fin llegas!-me chilló una voz que desde que tengo cinco años conozco y nunca voy a poder olvidar-¡tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar hermanito!

En ese momento mi muy rubia y entrometida hermana salió de mi cuarto con la cajita donde yo guardaba todos los poemas que le había escrito a Alice, ese no hubiera sido un problema pero el problema es que la cajita estaba visiblemente abierta.

-¡Rosalie!-murmuré con un poco de desaprobación en la voz-¡devuélveme mis poemas!

-Ni hablar-dijo ella alegre-dime ¿quién es más bella que el sol en verano?-preguntó citando un poema que tenía en la mano-Me tienes que contar todo de ella además de decirme quién es la que te tiene tan idiotizado aunque idiota has sido siempre pero bueno…

Rodeé los ojos y comencé a contarle a mi hermana como fue que conocí a Alice, que cada día iba a la plaza solo para verla y como se me ocurrió la idea de escribirle poemas. Rosalie me miraba con mucha atención mientras de vez en cuando fruncía los labios o el ceño.

-Ósea que mi hermano tiene un amor platónico-comentó riendo- y también cree que es un pedófilo. Pero deberías hablarle, es decir, es sólo una chica y las chicas no mordemos ni tenemos piojos o bichos.

-Hoy me acerqué a ella-dije demasiado tímido para mi gusto.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!-reclamó mirándome con alegría

-¡Hey!-recordé ligeramente que yo era el hermano mayor y que Rosalie no me había dicho que demonios hacía aquí en vez de estar con mis padres en Texas- Aun no me dices a qué debo el honor de tu visita.

-Pues-comenzó sentándose y hacienda una mueca algo extraña-nuestros padres se pelean cada cinco minutos y he decidido venir a vivir con el mejor hermano que tengo y el único dicho sea de paso. Además te escribí un correo antes de tomar el avión.

La miré con fingida decepción y comencé a prepararle el almuerzo a Rosalie. Yo ya había almorzado pero algo me decía que mi hermanita querría platicar largo y tendido y lo mejor era mantenerla con la boca ocupada.

Alice POV

Decidí tomar un taxi en la plaza principal del pueblo para que me llevara a casa. Estaba convencida de pedir un auto para mi cumpleaños o para navidad, era más que injusto que Edward, mi mellizo tuviera un auto y yo tuviera que rogar porque me dieran un aventón a casa.

Durante todo el camino pensé en todas las palabras que Jasper me había dicho, en lo lindo y tierno que era. Nunca le había gustado a ningún chico y era raro que entre tantas chicas él se hubiera fijado en mí. Jasper era un chico muy guapo, de eso me había dado cuenta mucho antes de que él me hablara. Siempre que iba caminando por la plaza hasta la cafetería me preguntaba quién era ese chico tan lindo y a quién esperaba puntual todos los días en la plaza, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez yo fuera el motivo por el que él estuviera en esa plaza.

Entré a mi casa rápidamente y saludé a mi madre y hermano con un acostumbrado beso en la mejilla mientras seguía con una tonta sonrisa en la cara

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-me preguntó Emmett mirándome de reojo-¿no me digas que es la fiesta de independencia de enanalandia?

-No me pasa nada-dije dándole un pequeño golpe a mi gran hermano-, sólo que fue un muy buen día.

-Sí claro-dijo con cara sugerente-. Mamá mírala bien si parece que alguien se le hubiera declarado en la calle o estuviera enamorada.

Los miré con los ojos muy abiertos y creo que empalidecí casi de inmediato ya que mi mamá negó con la cabeza riendo. Suspiré mentalmente aliviada y subí a mi cuarto para hacer los deberes.

Mientras intentaba concentrarme en mi tarea de matemáticas no dejaba de pensar en los ojos tan azules de Jasper y en su perfecto cabello rizado y dorado como el sol, en su rostro tan hermoso y perfecto. Cuando me di cuenta ya había dejado a las estúpidas matemáticas de lado y estaba suspirando y riendo tontamente como una chiquilla enamorada por primera vez.

Decidí escuchar un poco de música y al abrir mi bolso para sacar mi MP4 me encontré con la hoja del poema que Jasper me había entregado en la cafetería. Sin pensarlo dos veces doblé la hoja y me dispuse a leer el poema:

"Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos,

Uno a uno, de mí a ti,

Riendo tristezas,

Llorando sonrisas,

Mi objetivo eres tú,

Y sólo tú, para amarte

Y tenerte para siempre"

Suspiré profundamente mientras cerraba mis ojos y me mente evocaba su rostro, volví a suspirar y creo que me pase suspirando y pensando en Jasper durante cada minuto y segundo del día.

**Bueno decidí continuar esta historia porque me gustó como quedó asdasdadsds y creo que podría tener un lindo futuro. Gracias por leerla y espero que les guste esta nueva historia trataré de actualizar pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

Quería que llegara el nuevo día a como diera lugar para que mi hermana se fuera rápido en su auto al instituto y para poder ver a Alice como lo hacía todos los días. Me preocupaba un poco que Rose y Alice fuesen compañeras en algunas asignaturas ya que Rose puede sospechar algunas cosas y hablarle a ella de mí y eso sería un poco incómodo.

Lo malo de vivir solo en un departamento era que en el edificio en el que yo vivía no había más de un cuarto lo que significaba que tendría que compartir mi cuarto con Rose y aunque seamos hermanos es igual de incómodo para ambos ya que desde pequeños nos otorgábamos mutua privacidad.

-Bueno-dijo Rose dejando su maleta en el suelo de mi habitación-, vamos a tener que compartir cama y cuarto hasta que no nos mudemos a un departamento más grande.

-Rose-dije lo más calmado que pude-, tu estadía es más que temporal a lo más solo tres meses.

Rosalie me miró enojada para luego fruncirme el ceño y no hablarme hasta casi después de la cena para mandarme a comprar comida dietética porque según ella no podíamos seguir comiendo comida que engorda y tiene más de 500 calorías

Esa noche no dormí casi nada y lo peor era tener que levantarse a las seis de la mañana e ir a estudiar y hacer un montón de cosas durante el día sin posibilidad de descanso, la única hora a la que podía descansar era cuando Alice salía del instituto y , obviamente no me iba a perder el acontecimiento más importante del día.

Salí del departamento muy temprano dejándole el desayuno listo a Rosalie para partir a las clases que tenía esa mañana. Las clases estuvieron más aburridas que nunca y prácticamente agradecía al cielo no haberme quedado dormido.

Cuando por fin logré salir de clases me di cuenta de que Alice ya estaba por salir del instituto y que yo aún no había llegado a la plaza, no era muy normal que las clases se alargaran pero al parecer hoy no estaba destinado a tener un buen día.

Al llegar a la plaza me di cuenta de que Alice ya estaba allí y se veía más hermosa que nunca tenía puestos unos jeans y de donde yo estaba se veía una chaqueta negra, era un vestuario bastante normal pero para mí se veía más que radiante, parecía una pequeña hada y su rostro se veía más perfecto que nunca.

Ella estaba de espaldas a mí y noté que al parecer buscaba a alguien, sonreí ante el pensamiento de que tal vez me estaba esperando a mí como tantas veces yo la esperé. Me acerqué lentamente hasta ponerme detrás de ella para taparle los ojos con una de mis manos mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y la atraía a mi cuerpo.

-¿Eres tú?-me preguntó con cautela y creo que un poco asustada.

-No sé a quién esperas-contesté con indiferencia a lo que ella comenzó a reír ya más relajada-, pero si es a mí a la persona que esperas creo que sí soy yo.

-Claro que te espero a ti-respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-, me asusté al no verte en la banca como siempre y pensé que te había pasado algo malo…oye ¿por qué no me sueltas y nos saludamos como es debido? Te recuerdo que aún tienes tu mano sobre mis ojos.

Retrocedí un paso dejándola libre de mi abrazo a lo que ella me sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza, susurrándome un "me alegro mucho de que estés aquí como siempre"

Comenzamos a caminar por la plaza para sentarnos en las raíces del árbol más viejo de aquel lugar mientras hablábamos sobre las cosas que habíamos hecho en ese día y qué íbamos a hacer durante el fin de semana. Quedamos en juntarnos al otro día, que era sábado, para ir al cine y después a almorzar algo por la zona comercial de Forks.

-¡oye!-exclamó ella de pronto como si se hubiese acordado de algo a último minuto-, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tú hermana iba a ir al instituto de Forks?

-Es que ni yo mismo lo sabía-le respondí quejándome un poco ante la actitud de mi hermana-, como te dije ella llegó ayer y me tomó por sorpresa el haberla encontrado instalándose en mi departamento. Pero ¿te dijo algo?, lo siento si te hiso sentir muy incómoda.

-No importa-dijo rodando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto-, solo es que fue un poquito extraño que se me acercará a la salida y me preguntara si estaba enamorada de ti como tú de mí. Aunque creo que las declaraciones de forma abrupta son algo de familia.

-No-comente riendo-, eso es solo mío igual que ahora sea muy tímido sobre contigo. Es raro antes era muy parecido a Rosalie pero creo que el tiempo y la distancia nos cambia un poco…

-No importa-dijo ella tomándome la mano con confianza, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida-, eres más tierno así y me gusta que seas así. Hablando de cosas tiernas ¿me trajiste un poema hoy? Espero que sí porque el que me entregaste ayer me gustó mucho.

-Claro que te traje uno-respondí sacando el poema que había traído desde una carpeta-, pero ya sabes que me moriría de vergüenza si los lees aquí.

-Sí, ya lo sé –respondió ella poniéndose de pie e invitándome a tomar su mano para hacer lo mismo-. Me tengo que ir, ¿Dónde nos encontraremos mañana para ir al cine?

-Si quieres te puedo pasar a buscar a tu casa-dije tomando su mano de forma prácticamente instintiva a lo que ella asintió con gran alegría en sus bellos ojos-, dame la dirección y te paso a buscar a las 10 de la mañana.

Ella me anotó la dirección y se despidió de mí con un cálido beso en la mejilla para luego subir a un taxi e irse a su casa.

Me quedé parado por casi diez minutos pensando en Alice obviamente y partí a mi casa a prepararle alguna sorpresa para nuestra cita del siguiente día.

Alice POV

Ese día fue en especial extraño, Rosalie era muy simpática pero me dio mucha vergüenza que me preguntara que era exactamente lo que sentía por Jasper, creo poder afirmar que mi palidez se transformó en una cara tan roja que parecía un tomate, incluso Bella que enrojecía por todo y por nada quedaba pequeña a mi lado.

Mientras caminábamos por la plaza iba contándole a Bella todo lo que había pasado el día anterior mientras ella fruncía el ceño continuamente.

-Alice, tienes que tener cuidado-dijo Bella con la voz que usaba para las advertencias-, no sabes si puede ser un psicópata además él ya no es un chico, es un hombre y aunque no lo parezca cinco años es demasiada diferencia

-¡Bella!-exclamé riendo como de costumbre-, ¡hablas como si estuviera saliendo con alguien 20 años mayor que yo! Y ni si quiera estamos saliendo, hablamos hace solo un día y nos estamos haciendo amigos además Jasper es el chico más dulce que he conocido en la vida entera.

-Puede ser-reconoció ella con un tono plagado de preocupación-, pero es que me preocupa muchísimo, es decir, eres mi mejor amiga no te quiero ver sufrir por un idiota y sobre todo si es tu primer novio, me preocupa que te enamores y luego te rompan el corazón

-Te recuerdo que leímos Jane Eyre el mes pasado-comenté jugando un poco con ella-, no me pasará nada malo porque no seré la segunda Jane Eyre además estoy completamente segura de que Jasper jamás me haría daño, es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Está bien si ya me quedó claro que él es un santo pero por favor ten cuidado.

Luego de hablar con Bella vino mi segundo encuentro con Jasper, a decir verdad ese momento fue el mejor de mi día. Ese día no supe explicarme a mí misma que era eso que sentía cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, siempre que nos veíamos a los ojos sentía como un millón de mariposas en el estómago y también como el rubor invadía mis mejillas de forma inconsciente.

Sin quererlo había aceptado ir al cine y luego a almorzar con él. ¡Era mi primera cita en toda la vida!, estaba muy emocionada y al llegar a casa llegué con mucha alegría o por lo menos más de la normal ganándome unas cuantas miradas interrogativas.

-¡Hey Alice!-me llamó mi mellizo-, mañana habrá un lindo día y nos iremos a acampar. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

-Lo siento-dije mirando fijamente al piso-, pero no podré ir ya he quedado para salir con alguien.

-¿ha sí?-dijo mamá mirándome con una sonrisa sugerente en la cara-¿y con quién? Si es que se puede saber claro está.

-Con un amigo-dije tan bajito que creo que apenas si se escuchó, sentí mi cara arder y supe que me había puesto roja otra vez durante el día.

-Al parecer es un amigo muy especial-dijo Emmett riendo y analizándome con la mirada- y tiene que ser especial para que le gusten las enanas pero bueno en gustos no hay nada escrito.

-Pero no es del instituto-dijo Edward mirándome de reojo-, porque no te he visto demasiado cercana con ninguno de los chicos de ahí, tal vez alguien de la cafetería o de la plaza….

-Ya dejen en paz a su hermana-dijo mamá riendo a lo que yo le agradecí mentalmente –mañana vendrá a casa y ahí sabremos quién es.

Sonreí y me fui corriendo a mi habitación para leer mi poema, hacer los deberes y escuchar un poco de música.

Puse una canción romántica como música de fondo y comencé a leer mi poema:

"Te necesito para respirar,  
necesito tus ojos para ver  
necesito tus labios para sentir,  
necesito tu alma para vivir  
necesito tu existencia para sonreír  
te necesito para saber amar."

Sonreí y ya era demasiado tarde para darme cuenta de que Edward se encontraba leyendo el poema por sobre mi hombro.

-Al parecer es mucho más que un simple amigo-me dijo sentándose sobre mi cama y mirándome fijamente-¿por qué te lo tenías tan guardado?

-Es que es complicado-respondí con voz lastimera-, te contaré pero con una sola condición.

-Tú dirás-respondió tomándome las manos en señal de apoyo.

-No le digas nada a papá-supliqué haciendo una carita tierna para que se compadeciera de mí-, sé que me regañará y se opondrá a que salga con mi amigo. Ya sabes lo celoso que es conmigo y no quiero causar problemas.

Edward asintió y comencé a contarle sobre Jasper, los poemas y lo que me había dicho ayer y hoy. Él me escuchaba con atención y sonreía de vez en cuando, cuando terminé de hablar me dio un gran abrazo que me sorprendió de sobremanera

-¡Que tierno!-exclamó mientras yo fruncía el ceño por lo extraña de la situación-¡mi hermanita menor enamorada!

¡No estoy enamorada!-respondí abriendo mucho los ojos-¡y no soy tu hermanita menor!, recuerda que tú fuiste el que me empujó para salir primero del útero de mamá. Yo debí haber nacido antes pero tú me tenías que empujar ¿Dónde queda el dicho de las damas primero?

-Da igual ese pequeño anécdota-comentó riendo y abrazándome por sobre los hombros-, sigo siendo el mayor. Mañana te vendrá a buscar a casa ¿verdad?

-Sí-respondí sonriendo-, ¿pero cómo sabías que él podía ser algo más importante que un simple amigo?

-Porque soy tu mellizo y te conozco desde antes de nacer. Sé cuando estás triste o preocupada como ayer en la cena. Te iba a preguntar hoy en el instituto pero creo que mejor fue que me lo dijeras por ti misma, suerte en tu cita de mañana.

Edward salió de mi cuarto y comencé a sacar un montón de ropa para elegir algo con lo que salir mañana.

-Dios dame una señal y dime que es lo más adecuado para ir a una cita.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y comencé a probarme más de veinte conjuntos de ropa sin poder encontrar algo adecuado y perfecto para poder salir con Jasper. Sé que puede sonar raro y absurdo pero quería verme linda para que él pensara que yo era bonita. Es estúpido ya que apenas nos conocíamos pero como dije antes, sentía que Jasper y yo nos conocíamos de toda la vida y confiaba de manera ciega e incondicional en que él me quería y nunca me haría daño.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y perdón por la ausencia es que el cole me quita mucho tiempo :cccc. Espero que les haya gustado por lo menos más que a mi , trataré de actualizar pronto y mil gracias por leerme nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

Ese día sábado me había levantado a las siete de la mañana, horario que normalmente usaba para asistir al colegio o a algún taller de danza que se daba en el centro. Pero ese día era para salir con Jasper, mejor dicho, para arreglarme para salir con Jasper.

Mi familia había partido hacia el camping a eso de las seis de la mañana y me habían dejado el desayuno listo por lo que tenía exactamente tres horas para elegir que ropa ponerme. La noche anterior había elegido dos conjuntos de ropa, el primero consistía en una falda negra, una polera blanca y una chaqueta negra sin mangas. El segundo atuendo era un vestido corto y azul, el que obviamente usaría con pantis color piel ya que hacía mucho frio. Opté por la segunda opción ya que combinaba con mi bolso y mis zapatos.

Engullí mi desayuno rápidamente y me senté a esperar que Jasper pasara por mí mientras veía una película en el salón. A esas horas de la mañana lo más adulto y maduro que pude encontrar en la tele fue Enredados, una de mis películas favoritas de Disney. A eso de las 10 de la mañana estaba prácticamente llorando con la escena en que llegan a ver las luces del palacio, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Susurré un apenas audible "pase" y continué con mi atención en la película

-¿Qué haces Ali?-me preguntó Jasper sentándose a mi lado para ver la película conmigo.

-Veo una película-dije antes de comenzar a cantar la canción del final, creo que se llama Veo en ti la luz, con un improvisado micrófono creado con el control remoto del televisor a la vez que Jasper me acompañaba cantando con su celular. Era tan romántico porque cada uno cantaba una parte de la canción al igual que en la película, era como si estuviéramos en un musical y fuéramos los protagonistas.

Cuando terminamos de cantar nuestra canción comenzamos a sonreírnos mutuamente a la vez que terminábamos de ver la película.

-No sabía que te gustaran las canciones de Disney-comentó Jazz cuando nos subíamos a su auto.

-Pues te perdiste todo mi recital, hubieras llegado antes me hubieras visto saltando en el sillón mientras cantaba-reconocí sacándole la lengua-, además tú también cantaste.

-Sí, pero era para acompañarte y para que no cantaras sola.

Hice un puchero a lo que él me besó en la mejilla. No sabía a dónde íbamos ya que yo suponía que era al cine pero no íbamos camino al centro.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté después de un rato.

- Es una sorpresa-respondió él guiñándome un ojo a lo que las mariposas en mi estómago hicieron su triunfal aparición.

Estuvimos hablando en el auto sobre varios temas hasta que llegamos a la playa de la Reservación, era raro porque desde hace un año que vivía en Forks pero aún no conocía la playa de la Push, de hecho era la primera vez que la veía en toda mi vida.

Cuando nos bajamos del auto Jasper insistió en vendarme los ojos con un pañuelo según él porque quería que todo fuera una sorpresa. Creo que al caminar tropecé casi diez veces por lo que Jasper tuvo que llevarme prácticamente en brazos al lugar de mi famosa sorpresa.

-Dime ¿qué escuchas?-me preguntó mientras caminábamos a lo largo de un lugar extraño para mí.

-mmm no sé-dije tratando de aguzar el oído-, ¿el mar? Y creo que una canción.

- Sí-respondió abrazándome a lo que yo me acomodé en sus brazos-, ¿reconoces la canción? A lo mejor no porque no es de Disney.

-¿Me sacarás eso en cara durante toda la vida?-pregunté fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Te lo sacaré en cara durante todo el tiempo que estemos juntos.

Seguimos caminando y mientras avanzaba la canción se iba haciendo más reconocible y obvia para mí, era la canción my heart will go on de Celine Dion. Amaba esa canción porque además de ser muy romántica era mi canción favorita y siempre la he relacionado con buenos momentos de mi vida.

No sabía cuánto rato llevábamos caminando pero estaba segura de que no era tanto, solo que me desesperaba y me llenaba de ansiedad el no saber dónde estaba aunque a decir verdad confiaba mucho en Jasper por lo que no me importaba donde estuviera siempre y cuando fuera con él.

Cuando dejamos de caminar, las mariposas en mi estómago armaron una repentina revolución en mi interior y todo empeoró cuando Jazz me quitó la pañoleta de los ojos.

-¡esto es!...-jadié sorprendida y tuve que cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir para creerme lo que veía-, ¡Es increíble! Nunca habían hecho algo así por mi antes ¡es realmente hermoso! ¡Gracias Jazz!

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado-respondió él tomándome de la mano para levarme al hermoso lugar de nuestra cita.

El lugar que Jasper había elegido era como una especie de mirador o terraza que se asemejaba a una cabaña en su estructura y arquitectura. Dentro había una mesa circular con muchas cosas para comer como chocolates, queques, dulces y aperitivos de coctel. También había un sillón de cuero blanco frente a un gran televisor de plasma desde donde sonaba la hermosa canción.

Jasper me indicó que me sentara en el sillón blanco mientras él traía algunas cosas que estaban detrás de la mesa. Cuando volvió tenía un oso gigante de peluche con un corazón que decía un hermoso "te quiero" entre sus manitos.

-No tenías que molestarte-dije mientras abrazaba al oso después de que me lo entregara-, gracias por esto y por todo.

-No es nada-respondió quitándole importancia al asunto-. Pasando a otro tema ¿viste la película "Titanic"?

-no completa porque cuando Emmett me invitó a verla en 3D se aburrió en menos de la mitad de la película y me obligó a salirme de la sala de cine.

-Bueno-dijo Jazz acercándose a la pantalla de plasma para supongo yo poner la película- entonces la veremos juntos, para serte sincero yo tampoco la he visto completa pero todos dicen que es muy buena.

Jazz se sentó a mi lado para poder ver la ya mencionada película y a los pocos minutos ya estábamos abrazados. Sé que puede sonar raro y hasta un poco extraño pero mi conexión con Jasper era demasiado especial, sentía que de una forma extraña y nueva lo quería, y lo quería mucho solo esperaba que él se diera cuenta de que tal vez comenzaba a pensar que no era tan mala idea plantearnos el estar juntos a futuro.

Cuando estaba terminando la película yo ya estaba llorando a mares y ya cuando estaban dando los créditos el llanto era incesante.

-No llores Ali-dijo Jasper mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarme a los ojos-, no sabes cuánto me lastima verte llorar, aunque sea por una simple película.

-Es que es tan injusto-sollocé en medio de mi llanto-, tenían que haberse quedado juntos.

Jasper me sonrió con ternura a lo que yo fruncí un poquito el ceño. Él comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas con los pulgares de sus manos. Sus tiernas caricias provocaron que me ruborizara y que las mariposas en mi estómago entraran en un profundo estado de ebullición, cerré mis ojos ya que no me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos porque me sentía muy cohibida. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los cálidos labios de Jasper sobre los míos, era un roce tierno y que me hacía sentir extrañamente bien, además Jazz desde el primer minuto en el que me habló me hiso sentir bastante única y especial.

-Lo siento-dijo Jazz cuando nos separamos después de nuestro primer beso-, no debí… perdóname te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes-dije sonriéndole con confianza mientras le acariciaba su mejilla-¿sabes? Me gustó mucho nuestro primer beso y te quiero aunque nos conozcamos hace solo tres días.

-Ya-dijo sonriéndome-, es que los mejores romances ocurren en tres días ya ves a Romeo y Julieta y tú ya sabes que te quiero y más que eso que te amo y creo que mis poemas te lo recuerdan todos los días.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y comimos algunas cosas antes de que Jazz me llevara a mi casa.

Cuando estuve bajo la protección de mi hogar no pude evitar sonreír y morderme un poco los labios al recordar el suave roce de los labios de Jasper sobre los míos.

Después de que me despabilé un poco me decidí a llamar a la única persona a la que le podía contar estas cosas.

-¡Bella!-grité cuando mi mejor amiga me contestó-¡tengo que contarte un millón de cosas! ¡pijama party de emergencia aunque sea temprano!

-Vale –dijo mi amiga riendo-, pido permiso ¿pero en qué casa? ¿no se suponía que los Cullen se iban de campamento?

- Sí pero yo me quedé ¡ven de inmediato!

-Tranquila alisto mis cosas y ya voy.

Sonreí mientras corría a buscar las cosas para mi perfecta noche de chicas con mi mejor amiga, mientras preparaba las cosas necesarias para divertirnos no dejaba de pensar en lo perfecta que había sido mi hermosa primera cita.

**Bueno no quedó muy bien pero aquí está porque quería subir algo, gracias a todos los que leen este fic porque de verdad me gusta como está quedando. Si quieren dejar un review lo puedo contestar en el próximo capítulo, espero que estén bien y nos vemos si Dios quiere pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper POV

Después de dejar a Alice en la puerta de su casa, decidí volver a mi departamento para descansar un poco y pensar en todo lo vivido durante ese día.

Cuando entré a mi casa me encontré con que la mitad de los discos y libros estaban tirados por todo el salón. Suspiré con resignación y llamé a mi desordenada hermana para que limpiara el desastre que había armado en mi ausencia.

-Pensé que te demorarías más-me reprochó mientras recogía algunas cosas-, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu súper cita de muchas horas?

-Pues bien-contesté tratando de evadir los detalles-, ¿sabes? Estoy algo cansado por lo que iré a ver algo de televisión al cuarto.

-¡Nada de eso!-exclamó Rose mientras fruncía el ceño-, me tienes que contar todo si es que no quieres que el lunes le pregunte a Alice que ha pasado.

Rodee los ojos y mientras preparaba la cena le fui contando a Rosalie todo lo que había pasado en la cita, me sentía como un adolecente relatándole a su mejor amiga como era la primera cita con su primera novia. Rosalie me sonreía de tanto en tanto mientras me miraba con alegría.

-¿ósea que ya son novios? –Preguntó cuando terminé de narrar todo lo que había pasado durante la cita-, es decir, yo no beso a mis amigos en los labios.

-No, aun no somos novios-reconocí con demasiada timidez para mi gusto-y creo que fue un error haberla besado.

-Bueno de que tu historia de amor es rara, es rara-dijo Rose ayudándome a poner la mesa-. Solo Alice podría besar a un chico al que apenas conoce y solo tú podrías enamorarte de alguien con quien ni siquiera has entablado conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté un poco preocupado.

-Que están yendo un poquito rápido y no sé si vayan a terminar juntos.

Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario y decidí no seguir hablando de algo de lo que ni yo mismo estaba realmente seguro. La verdad era que yo amaba a Alice con toda el alma pero nunca pensé en que tal vez estaríamos yendo muy rápido, es decir, ella no ha puesto barreras entre nosotros y me ha tratado con cariño y calidez desde el primer día en que hablamos. Ni siquiera se había mostrado asustada cuando la besé en la cita. Ella era especial y diferente de todas las chicas que conocía además de que estaba seguro de que la esperaría por mil años si es que así conseguía que ella me quisiera aunque fuese la mitad de lo que yo la quería a ella.

Decidí no apresurar las cosas y dejar que todo fluyera con calma, eso no significaba que dejaría de luchar por Alice y de escribirle poemas de echo significaba que lucharía por ella y por conquistar su corazón día con día.

Ese día domingo me levanté temprano para ir al centro comercial de Forks para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para la universidad en la librería. Mientras salía de la tienda vi a Alice junto a su mejor amiga llevando un montón de bolsas mientras se iban a una de las heladerías.

-¡Alice!-la llamé a lo que ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa hermosa en su cara. Ella corrió a saludarme con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-dijo después de deshacer nuestro efusivo abrazo- quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó frente a su amiga quien me observaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Bella-dijo Alice mirando a su amiga con su alegría natural-, él es Jasper el chico del que te he hablado y Jasper ella es Isabella, "Bella Swan", mi mejor amiga desde que tengo ocho años.

Nos saludamos con un apretón de manos pero sentía la frialdad y la falta de confianza por parte de la castaña. Tomé la mano de Alice y la ayudé con algunas de sus bolsas mientras entrabamos a la heladería.

-¿Qué helado quieres?-le pregunté a Alice mientras sacaba la billetera.

-stracciatella-respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba el listado de sabores para luego preguntarle a su amiga que helado quería, sin embargo Bella descartó la invitación diciendo que tenía que llegar a su casa temprano.

-Así que le has hablado de mí a la hija del jefe de la policía-dije mientras tomábamos nuestros helados-, pensé que había dejado en claro que no era un psicópata

-Bella es mi mejor amiga-respondió Alice con una sonrisa en la cara-, ella lo sabe todo de mí al igual que yo de ella.

-y ¿qué le has dicho? –pregunté esperanzado a lo que ella bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo de su helado-, si es que se puede saber.

-Pues la verdad-contestó ella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su rostro-, que eres muy simpático y tierno, que me escribes poemas y me entregas uno por día además de que me… de que me gustas.

No sabía que decirle, estaba más que sorprendido mientras ella me miraba llena de vergüenza y mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior como si la hubieran pillado en alguna travesura y la estuvieran regañando.

-¿y qué te ha dicho ella?-pregunté mientras ponía mi mano en su mejilla y comenzaba a acariciarla de forma tierna.

-Pues que estoy loca-me respondió sonriendo mientras su cara comenzaba a ruborizarse de a poco- y que solo yo podía besar a un chico al que conocía de apenas tres días.

-Rosalie me ha dicho lo mismo-comenté sonriendo-, pero he decidido que no importa.

-Yo también he decidido que no importa-dijo acariciando mi mano que aun reposaba en su mejilla derecha- te quiero y creo que eso es más importante que lo que opine el resto.

Me acerqué más a ella reduciendo nuestra distancia a solo pequeños centímetros, ella me sonrió invitándome a continuar y eliminar totalmente la distancia que nos separaba.

-Te quiero- dije a milímetros de sus labios por lo que ella me sonrió con ganas-, te quiero mucho Alice.

Separé nuestra distancia a través de un beso tierno y dulce. Sentía que los labios de Alice me sabían a gloria y que necesitaba más de ellos, ella entreabrió un poco su boca haciendo que el beso se volviera un poco más pasional por parte de ambos. Nuestro beso no era como el del día anterior, ese beso era de conocimiento y puede que hasta de amigos. Pero el beso de ahora era un beso que definía la palabra amor a la perfección, era como si quisiéramos demostrarnos lo mucho que nos queríamos el uno al otro. Acaricié su labio inferior con mi lengua para llevarme lo que más pudiera del sabor de sus labios por si algún día pasaba algo poder recordarlo para siempre.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos sonreímos mutuamente para luego tomarnos de la mano y seguir recorriendo el centro comercial de Forks.

Alice POV

Todo había pasado de un modo tan rápido que parecía un sueño. Después de pasar un rato más en el centro comercial, Jasper me llevó hasta la plaza donde nos conocimos para caminar un rato. Mientras caminábamos frente a las bancas que estaban llenas de personas él se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó una de mis manos mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sentí que todas las personas de la plaza nos miraban igual o más extrañados que yo.

-Mary Alice Cullen-dijo Jasper aguantándose la risa para sonar serio-, ¿me haría usted el increíble honor de aceptar ser mi novia por tiempo indefinido?

Estaba muy sorprendida y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas producto de una felicidad y una emoción tan profunda que no se puede describir en palabras.

-Sí-dije casi llorando y sollozando-, claro que sí quiero.

Jasper se puso de pie para luego abrazarme con toda la ternura y el amor del mundo. Todas las personas en la plaza aplaudían y gritaban con alegría por mi respuesta afirmativa. Me sentía en el cielo o en un cuento de hadas donde Jasper era mi perfecto príncipe azul, si esto era un sueño no quería despertarme nunca más en lo que me queda de vida.

Mientras se estacionaba fuera de mi casa me tomó la mano y me sonrió con una sonrisa tan encantadora que creí que me derretiría. Le sonreí a modo de despedida para después hacer ademán de marcharme, sin embargo, Jasper me obligó a permanecer sentada mientras me acariciaba con ternura la mano.

-Se te olvida algo-me dijo para después besar mi mejilla.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté un poco asustada por que se me quedara el bolso o algo importante.

-Tu poema-dijo sonriéndome y sacando la hojita de papel de la guantera del auto-, espero verte mañana en la plaza a la hora de siempre.

-¡Claro!-le respondí para luego besar suavemente sus perfectos labios-, quiero que sea mañana solo para verte.

-Pues bienvenida a mi mundo desde hace casi un año-refunfuñó abrazándome por sobre los hombros, acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho a lo que él me comenzó a acariciar el cabello provocando que me relajara de inmediato-te amo hadita, te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo Jazz-respondí con timidez y sabiendo que era la única verdad posible.

Prolongamos nuestra despedida el mayor tiempo posible ya que no queríamos separarnos el uno del otro.

Cuando entré en la casa vi a mi padre sentado en el sillón quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer había visto que me había bajado del auto de Jasper, agradecí que su auto fuera de vidrios polarizados si no papá era capaz de ir con un rifle a matar a quien osara tocarme un pelo.

-¿De quién es ese auto?-preguntó mi padre mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-De un amigo-susurré bajito, si le decía que era mi novio me presionaría para decirle quien era y si sabía que era cinco años mayor que yo era capaz de armarme un escándalo.

-¿Qué clase de amigo?-preguntó con seriedad-porque no cualquiera tiene un deportivo del año.

-Papá es solo un amigo y no te preocupes porque sé cuidarme sola.

-Alice-suspiró mi padre con pesar-, sabes que no me opongo a que tengas novio pero siempre y cuando me lo cuentes ¿vale? Es normal para las chicas de tu edad pensar en novios y esas cosas pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me dijeras cuando tengo que sacar el rifle de su escondite.

Reí ante su comentario y lo abracé con cariño. Mi papá y yo teníamos una relación especial él me adoraba y yo también. Siempre seria su hija pequeña que se vestía de princesa después de la escuela y el siempre sería mi mejor amigo que me consolaba cuando estaba triste o cuando perdía a una amiga.

Subí a mi cuarto donde me dispuse a leer mi poema:

"Te vistes con belleza  
la belleza ya está en ti  
lloro al verte  
me emociono  
son sentimientos  
son ganas de amarte  
aunque ya te amo."

No me di cuenta de que mi mamá estaba haciendo el almuerzo por lo que fui a la cocina con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

-¿me contaras como estuvo tu cita?-me preguntó dejando su labor de lado-, le he dicho a Carlisle que te quedaste por un trabajo para el instituto, le dolería mucho saber que no confías en él

Me sentí un poco triste y decidí contarle a mi madre todo lo de Jasper, ella me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara y su comprensión absoluta e infinita. Por ultimo le leí los cuatro poemas que me había entregado y que tenía pegados en un cuaderno especialmente para ello.

-Es muy tierno-dijo mi mamá mientras suspiraba-, tu papá también me escribía poemas cuando éramos novios.

-No sé qué hacer-dije haciendo un puchero-, primero está papá y no quiero desilusionarlo por la falta de confianza y eso, pero luego está Jasper y él me hace sentir completa como si viviera un cuento de hadas, me hace sentir tan especial que no creo que vuelva a sentir algo parecido otra vez en la vida si rompo con él.

-Mi niña-contestó mamá abrazándome con dulzura a lo que yo sin quererlo comencé a sollozar y se me escaparon una que otra lágrima- si amas a ese chico pues aprovecha cada instante que vivas junto a él. El amor es un sentimiento tan maravilloso y poderoso, me alegra que al fin lo conozcas y no te preocupes por tu padre que yo hablaré con él llegado el momento.

Asentí y le sonreí con ganas a lo que ella me guiñó un ojo, me limpié los resquicios de las lágrimas y partí a la casa de Bella sin pensarlo dos veces.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, gracias por leerme *-* no sé ustedes pero a mí me gusta mucho esta historia ** **es una de las que más me gusta de las que he hecho y me alegra poder compartirla con ustedes. Ya saben que si quieren dejarme reviews pueden hacerlo y que los contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos si Dios quiere luego *-***

**Reviews n.n**

**-Guest: me alegro de que te guste y trataré de que las actualizaciones sean más seguidas. Gracias por leerme un abrazo y un beso ;)**

**-solavila72: Hola *-* me alegro de que te guste el fic, no se si sea tan perfecto pero a mi me encanta como está quedando. Sé que no actualicé tan pronto pero trataré de que la próxima vez sea más largo y que sea luego el capítulo *-* Espero que te encuentres bien y gracias por leerme. Adiós n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

Alice POV

Estaba en la casa de Bella mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se había marchado del centro comercial, a medida que hablaba mi mejor amiga o fruncía los labios o el ceño. No entendía porque no aprobaba a Jasper si él era todo lo que un chico debe ser: dulce, tierno y todo un caballero.

-¡Sí que estás loca!-reclamó Bella mirándome con preocupación-¡los dos están locos! Y tu sobre todo, darle tu primer beso a un chico al que apenas conoces y comenzar un noviazgo con alguien a quien conoces hace 4 días no es algo haría una persona cuerda.

-Pues qué más da –suspiré como por décima vez en el día-Jasper es mi amor platónico y mi primer amor, me da lo mismo lo que piensen los demás yo lo amo y punto final.

-Bueno-dijo Bella con una voz un tanto extraña y bajando la mirada-yo también tengo algo que contarte: hace casi dos meses estoy saliendo con tu hermano mayor.

-¡Con Emmett!-exclamé horrorizada y con los ojos muy abiertos-¡Bella por Dios el oso es lo menos romántico que hay, no puedo creer que guste!

-¡No!-exclamó horrorizada-¡Jamás! Yo hablaba de tu otro hermano mayor.

-Pero si yo no tengo otro hermano mayor-susurré un poco extrañada- mi otro hermano es… no dime que no es cierto ¡te gusta Edward!

-Quería decírtelo pero nunca parecía que era el momento indicado además no quería que reaccionaras así.

Estaba en shock, yo que creía no se llevaba bien con Bella pero al parecer saben invertir muy bien su tiempo durante las estúpidas clases de biología que comparten juntos. Me sentía en cierto modo engañada y traicionada, es decir, yo le conté todo a mi mejor amiga acerca de mi relación con Jasper y ella no era capaz de contarme de su relación con mi hermano mellizo.

Traté de ocultar mi real estado de ánimo fingiendo sonrisas y risas tan falsas que me sorprendía que Bella se hubiera creído mi actuación. Después de mi actuación estelar me despedí de mi mejor amiga y pedí un taxi para que me llevara a mi casa.

Me sentía muy cansada por la cantidad de emociones recibidas durante el día. Me sentía muy feliz porque Jasper y yo estábamos juntos y sentía que lo amaba con toda el alma. Pero por otro lado me sentía un poco traicionada por Bella y por Edward, traté de ponerme en su lugar y me di cuenta de que era casi lo mismo que yo estaba viviendo con Jasper y con mi papá, en ambas relaciones se ocultaba la verdad para contarla en un momento adecuado.

Me acosté a dormir a eso de las once de la noche,pero al poco rato sentí que me costaba respirar y que prácticamente me estaba ahogando, eso no era para nada normal ya que yo no era ni asmática ni tenía problemas respiratorios. Ya cuando desperté traté de levantarme e ir al baño a lavarme un poco la cara, gracias a Dios volví a respirar con normalidad porque me di un susto de muerte, deduje que este nuevo "problema" era porque estaba muy nerviosa y bajo mucha presión por estos días.

Volví a conciliar el sueño y soñé toda la noche con Jasper y en nuestro posible futuro juntos, porque si solo dependiera de mí no me alejaría nunca de su lado. Me sentía tan suya, tan parte de él que pensé que podríamos estar juntos para siempre y por siempre.

Cuando me levanté para ir al instituto me sentí de alguna forma renovada y muy feliz, tanto que me di el tiempo de jugar un rato con Emmett durante el desayuno cosa que no hacía desde hace casi un año.

Pasé casi toda la jornada del instituto conversando con Bella y Rosalie, esta última era una chica muy simpática y amable además de que teníamos un millón de cosas en común, incluso apenas llegó al instituto me felicitó por mi nueva relación con su hermano, alegando que era la mejor cuñada que había tenido en la vida.

-Oye-dijo Rose mientras ordenábamos algunas cosas para la hora de salida-¿tus padres saben de tu relación con mi hermano?

-¡No!-contesté casi instantáneamente-, bueno mi mamá si sabe pero mi papá y mis hermanos no saben nada y estoy esperando el mejor momento para decírselos y después he pensado en organizar una cena para presentarles a Jasper pero aún no sé muy bien como decirles es bastante difícil.

- Te creo-murmuró Rosalie mientras cerraba su bolso- cuando yo le presenté mi primer novio a mis papás pensé que me moriría de la vergüenza. Además mi primer novio usaba tatuajes en los brazos e intimidaba un poquito.

Le sonreí, pero aún me sentía nerviosa tan solo de pensar en cómo le diría a mi padre lo de mi relación con Jazz. No es que no le tuviera confianza si no que es porque sé que su primera reacción no será positiva, tal vez con el tiempo puede que lo tolere pero hasta entonces solo queda esperar…

Me fui rápido desde el instituto a la plaza y vi a Jasper en la banca de siempre pero con un gran ramo de flores en sus manos. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado para darle un gran beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo está el novio más guapo de todo el mundo?-le pregunté abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Bien-contestó dándome un beso muy suave en los labios-¿y sabes por qué? Porque tiene a la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo y los planetas del universo.

Jasper me entregó las flores y el poema para que lo guardara entre algún cuaderno. Las flores eran realmente hermosas y de muchos colores.

Comenzamos a pasear por la plaza como lo hacíamos todos los días hasta que una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros.

-Será mejor que me vaya-murmuré mirando hacia el cielo-va a diluviar en un rato.

-Si quieres te llevo en mi auto-dijo sonriéndome con ganas-, lo tengo estacionado unas cuadras más abajo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa comencé a hacer mis deberes en el living aprovechando que era el salón más luminoso de la casa y porque me gustaba ver la lluvia caer desde el ventanal. Siempre que llueve me sirve para relajarme ya que la vista del bosque desde mi casa es algo maravilloso de ver.

Emmett se había ofrecido para ayudarme con una tarea de lenguaje y literatura pero al parecer fue una mala idea ya que cuando mi hermano abrió mi cuaderno saltó la hojita con el poema de Jasper. Mi hermano comenzó a leer el poema mientras yo intentaba quitarle la hoja en vano.

-¿Qué es esto enana?-me preguntó mostrándome la hoja.

-¡Nada!-dije tratando de quitarle el papel-es mi problema y no quiero que te metas.

-Dime que significa esto si no quieres que le diga a papá.

Comencé a sollozar, no quería que mi papá se enterara de esa forma de mi relación con Jasper pero tampoco quería contarle mis cosas a Emmett, más que la falta de confianza era la vergüenza y la perspectiva de que mi hermano me molestaría a futuro.

-Emmett por favor-supliqué casi llorando-devuélveme mi poema y te prometo que te lo contaré a futuro.

-No te lo voy a devolver –dijo mirándome de forma seria-. No si no me dices que es lo que está ocurriendo.

Era obvio que estaba enojado y se había molestado porque no le quise contar lo del poema pero nunca pensé que lo fuera a romper en pedacitos y me lo tirara en la cara. Nunca pensé que mi hermano enojado fuera tan cruel conmigo.

Cuando mi hermano se fue comencé a recoger los pedacitos de papel mientras lloraba en silencio, me senté en la mesa del comedor para ver si podía volver a unir las piezas. Estuve tratando de rearmar mi poema por casi dos horas hasta que mi mamá llegó desde el supermercado.

-Cariño ¿qué tienes?-me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Emmett encontró el poema que Jasper me dio y me lo rompió en pedacitos y ahora nunca sabré lo que dice.

-¡ay cariño!-dijo mamá abrazándome tiernamente-ve a tu cuarto, descansa un poco y yo te arreglo el poema ¿están todos los pedazos?

-Sí-respondí ya un poco más animada mientras la abrazaba-gracias y te quiero mucho mamá.

Subí caminando a saltitos hacia mi cuarto para dormir un poco e intentar relajarme. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cerrar mis ojos mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi en la pantalla y me di cuenta de que era Jasper.

-Jazz-dije sonriendo internamente-¿qué ocurre?

-Nada-contestó con una voz despreocupada-, simplemente quería volver a escuchar tu voz. ¿ya leíste el poema?

Me mordí el labio inferior para después contarle lo que había pasado con mi hermano mayor, él me dijo que no quería darme problemas pero le quité hierro al asunto cuando le dije que tal vez mi hermano tuvo un mal día y se descargó con migo.

A los minutos de haber hablado con Jasper mi mamá entró con una gran sonrisa en la cara y mi poema reconstruido en sus manos.

-Me he demorado-dijo mientras se sentaba a los pies de mi cama-pero ya está… Alice ¿puedo escuchar el poema? No he querido leerlo para no violar tu privacidad, después de todo ya eres lo suficientemente grande para elegir que compartir con tu madre o que no.

Le sonreí en respuesta mientras le decía que obviamente podía escuchar el poema. Tome la hojita de sus manos y dirigí mi vista hacia las letras que allí se encontraban:

-"Yo soy tuyo, tuyo  
inmensamente tuyo,  
a lo largo de tu breve aliento eterno,  
susurrando mi vida en nuestros besos  
perteneciéndote en mil miradas,  
soñándote en tus despertares,  
soy tuyo: mi meta lleva tu nombre."

-Es hermoso-dijo mi madre sonriéndome-, quiero conocer a tu novio ¿cuándo lo traerás a casa?

-No lo sé-respondí bajando la mirada-, tal vez en un tiempo más pueda hacerlo pero me alegra de que por lo menos a ti te caiga bien, eso ya es algo.

Mamá me sonrió en modo de despedida dejándome sola.

Cuando ya estuve sola saqué mi cuaderno donde tenía pegados los poemas para agregar este último a mi colección. Después de que lo hice me abracé a mi cuaderno y me dormí con un calor especial en el pecho.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, perdonen lo mal que quedó pero es que me he sentido enferma estos días y hoy me sentí mejor, prometo que el próximo mejorará. Gracias por leer espero que estén bien y trataré de actualizar pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper POV

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que inicié mi noviazgo con Alice y todo me parecía un sueño. Trataba de sorprenderla cada día y también cada día que pasaba sentía que me enamoraba más y más de ella. Alice era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y lo único que quería era hacerla lo más feliz posible.

Siempre que podía la iba a dejar a su casa o a buscar al instituto, me bastaba con verla solo un minuto al día para estar feliz el resto de él, por lo que aprovechaba al máximo cada segundo que vivía con ella.

Ese día estaba en la plaza como siempre esperando a que ella saliera del instituto y llegara a iluminar mi día y mi vida, no sabía muy bien qué hora era pero estaba seguro de que Alice se estaba tardando más de lo acostumbrado, sin quererlo comencé a preocuparme y pensar que le pudo haber pasado algo malo. Iba a llamarla a su celular cuando la vi corriendo agitadamente desde la esquina de la plaza.

-Lo siento-me susurró cuando llegó a mi lado-es que me he atrasado en entregar un trabajo de español, pensé que no terminaría nunca. ¿Me perdonas por haber llegado tarde?.

-¡Claro que te perdono!-sonreí abrazándola por encima del hombro por lo que ella se acurrucó a mi costado haciendo que sonriera internamente-es más no hay nada que perdonar aunque hay que reconocer que me preocupé un poco por ti pero eso es porque te quiero mucho.

-No, yo te quiero más-refunfuñó mirándome de reojo-, te quiero mucho más de lo que tu me quieres a mí, de eso estoy segura.

-No, yo te quiero mil veces más de lo que tú me quieres a mí-le reclamé dándole un beso en la mejilla-además que te quiero de antes y cada día te quiero mucho más.

Me abrazó con mucho cariño y nos besamos suavemente en los labios. Mientras paseábamos por la plaza noté que Alice iba bastante pensativa y distante como si tuviera un problema o algo que la preocupara de forma inconsciente.

-Ali-la llamé captando su atención´-¿qué te ocurre?, te noto un poco distante y pensativa.

-no, nada es que bueno estaba pensando de que ya llevamos casi un mes de novios y que tal vez es tiempo de que mi papá y mis hermanos se enteren-murmuró con el ceño fruncido y viendo el pasto bajo nuestros pies.

-Creo que tienes razón-le reconocí mirándola fijamente-, ¿Cuándo piensas decirles lo de lo nuestro?

-Tal vez hoy-respondió mordiéndose imperceptiblemente el labio inferior-, he pensado que la cena es un buen momento, es decir, Emmett estará feliz porque habrá comida en su estómago, Edward tendrá sosiego porque ya habrá visto a Bella y papá estará tranquilo y feliz porque estaremos todos cenando en familia.

Le sonreí de lado y continuamos caminando abrazados por la plaza hasta que fuimos hasta la cafetería a la que siempre veía ir a Alice y la ayudé con sus deberes mientras comíamos una tarta de chocolate con un café.

A eso de las tres y media de la tarde nos encaminamos nuevamente a la plaza para que mi Alice pudiera pedir un taxi que la llevara a su casa.

-Bueno-dijo sonriendo-, creo que es hora de irme, si quiero que papá acepte nuestro noviazgo la cena tiene que quedar rica.

-¿Cocinaras tú?-le pregunté estrechándola entre mis brazos a lo que ella asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-, entonces esa cena quedará deliciosa.

Nos abrazamos por un rato más, prolongando hasta el último minuto nuestro adiós, esa era la parte más triste de nuestros días: despedirnos el uno del otro pero con la promesa de volvernos a ver al día siguiente.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?-le pregunté esperanzado y sabiendo la respuesta.

-ya sabes que sí-contestó Alice acariciándome la mejilla con su mano-, me encanta verte todos los días y creo que no podría no venir a esta plaza.

-Yo también te amo y te necesito más que el aire para respirar.

Nos acercamos más para besarnos con todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, era un beso dulce y tierno pero que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado producto de la necesidad que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Para mí cada beso de Alice era como un choque eléctrico que me devolvía a la vida o como si sus labios fueran todo lo que necesitaba para vivir para siempre. Cada vez que besaba sus labios tan dulces, sentía que una parte de mi renacía desde una muerte inconsciente.

Cuando nos separamos Alice se subió a un taxi y se despidió de mi con la mano y sonriente como siempre. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella era que siempre estaba contenta y siempre su hermosa y contagiosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, era como si la tristeza no estuviera hecha para ella. Es más, nunca la había visto triste o llorando, excepto cuando fue nuestra primera cita, y esperaba que eso nunca pasara.

Me fui caminando hasta mi departamento aprovechando que aún era temprano y al llegar me dediqué toda lo que quedaba de la tarde a adelantar algunos trabajos para la universidad. No me había dado cuenta en que momento había oscurecido sino hasta que apareció Rosalie cargando algunas bolsas.

-Hola-saludo dejando sus compras en el suelo-he pasado a comprar sushi para cenar.

-Vale, ayúdame a poner la mesa y cenamos de inmediato.

Eran casi las 9:30 de la noche cuando comenzamos a cenar, la verdad no tenía nada de hambre ya que estaba preocupado por la cena que tal vez estaría viviendo Alice en estos minutos, sabía que el padre de mi novia era bastante sobreprotector y era muy probable que no me aceptara como novio de su hija y la posibilidad de que lograra separarnos me llenaba de miedo.

-Jasper-me llamó Rose mirándome con el ceño fruncido-¿qué tienes? Parece que estuvieras en otro planeta.

-Nada-reconocí tratando de comer el sushi que había en mi plato-, bueno lo que pasa es que esta noche Alice le dirá a su familia que estamos de novios.

-¡Vaya!-murmuró Rose dejando de comer-pues espero que le esté yendo bien, es decir, tiene que quererte mucho como para que se atreva a hablarle de ti a su padre. Cada vez que le preguntaba si ya le había contado a su familia se ponía nerviosa de tan solo pensarlo.

Suspiré con pesar y le entregué el resto de mi comida a Rose quien termino de comer ambos platos. Después de lavar la loza y guardarla yo traté de terminar mi trabajo pero no podía dejar de pensar en Alice y en cómo le estaría yendo en su importante cena.

Alice POV

Había llegado en menos de media hora a mi casa y aprovechando de que aún no llegaba nadie fui hasta la cocina para ver que podía cocinar. Al abrir el refrigerador y algunos muebles de cocina me di cuenta de que tenía lo suficiente para poder preparar una rica lasaña de verduras. Era uno de los platillos favoritos de mi papá por lo que tendría una pequeña ventaja.

Mientras cocinaba mi hermano Emmett llegó a casa para buscar algunas cosas que se le habían quedado para la universidad.

-¿Qué haces cocinando?-me preguntó mientras tomaba una manzana desde el refrigerador-¿te sacaste una mala calificación en algo y quieres pedirle perdón a papá?

-Te enteraras en la cena-respondí picando un tomate-y por favor trata de llegar temprano.

Emmett me sonrió y se fue a la universidad. Si bien nos habíamos peleado por el tema del poema después me pidió disculpas y me dijo lo que ya sabía, que había tenido un mal día y que se había enojado por una estupidez además de la promesa de que eso no volvería a pasar.

Continué cocinando casi toda la tarde hasta que mi mamá y Edward llegaron para ayudarme un poco. Edward venía de dejar a Bella en su casa por lo que estaba de muy buen humos y mi mamá venía de ver una exposición de arte en el centro.

A eso de las 8:30 terminamos de preparar la lasaña y las ensaladas. Debo de reconocer que si mi madre no hubiera llegado a ayudarme no hubiera podido sacar adelante mi cena. Edward y yo comenzamos a poner la mesa y pusimos el vino favorito de papá, todo estaba dispuesto para que fuera una cena perfecta pero era mi padre el que tenía la última palabra.

Comenzamos a cenar después de que llegó papá, a eso de las 10 de la noche. Estaba más que nerviosa y una parte de mí me decía que era una muy mala idea hablarle a papá de Jasper, sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás y tenía que hablar ahora sino, no lo haría nunca.

-Felicitaciones hija-dijo mi padre mientras bebía un trago de vino-, la cena te ha quedado deliciosa.

Le sonreí en respuesta mientras sin querer comenzaba a temblar y no era precisamente por el frio que hacía en Forks, estaba más que nerviosa y aunque tomaba y tomaba bebida su glucosa no lograba calmarme ni por asomo.

-Bien-dije en voz alta ganándome las miradas de todos-, tengo que hablar de algo con todos ustedes.

-Bueno te escuchamos-respondió mi padre a lo que yo cerré los ojos para infundirme valor y comenzar con mi historia.

-Lo que pasa –comencé tratando de sonar tranquila-es que hace algún tiempo conocí a un chico, nos hicimos amigos y comenzamos a salir hasta que nos hicimos novios… No quiero que piensen que es una mala persona porque cuando lo conozcan se van a dar cuenta de lo maravilloso que es.

-¿Dé donde lo conoces?-preguntó mi padre conteniendo la ira y con su ceño muy fruncido.

Suspiré pesadamente y comencé a contarle como había conocido a Jasper y en un breve resumen de cómo nos habíamos hecho novios. Creo que mi padre no se lo tomó de la mejor manera ya que me miraba con rabia y no había que ser un genio para saberlo.

-Muy bien-dijo dejando su plato de lado-esto se soluciona rápido. Se acabaron tus escapadas a la cafetería y a la plaza. ¡Desde ahora te vendrás con Edward desde el instituto!

Sentí como las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos y descendían por mis mejillas. No podía estar pasándome esto, no podían prohibirme ver a Jasper, aunque lleváramos poco juntos sentía que me moriría si no lo volvía a ver.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-le grité llorando-¡yo lo amo y nunca podrás separarnos!

-Me da igual lo que digan-dijo papá poniéndose de pie-, ¡no puedes salir con alguien cinco años mayor que tú! O no me digas que te creías que él solo buscaba estar a tu lado y jurarte amor eterno. No puedes ser tan tonta como para no saber que quiere conseguir algo más o ¿sí?

-Nunca se ha sobrepasado con migo-sollocé limpiándome las lágrimas que aun caían si darme tregua-, Jasper me quiere y nunca me obligaría a hacer algo que yo no quiera

-Pues no me importa si es así o no, estoy seguro de que lo único que hará es hacerte daño.

-¡¿Y por qué no me dejas descubrir eso por mí misma?!-le grité con furia mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada-¡Ya no soy una niña!

Después de eso me fui corriendo a encerrarme en mi cuarto para abrazarme al oso de peluche que Jasper me había regalado. No podía creer que mi padre no me apoyara, era algo tan imposible que no me pareciera real. Decidí releer los poemas que mi Jazz me había escrito y mientras lo hacía las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y a los pocos minutos ya me encontraba llorando desconsoladamente.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leerme y espero que les guste como va quedando el fic. Tratare de actualiza pronto, espero que estén muy bien y espero verlos pronto en la próxima actualización o en los reviews *-*. Nos vemos pronto y espero actualizar pronto**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice POV

Esa noche había llorado más que nunca, me sentía tan triste que pensé que me moriría de la pena. En lo único que podía pensar era en Jasper, en que no quería dejar de verlo y que no me importaba si me tenía que escapar para verlo y estar aunque fuera un minuto más con él.

En la mañana me levanté muy triste y me di cuenta de que la almohada aún estaba húmeda por mis lágrimas, pensé que si no veía a Jasper este día me moriría al llegar a casa. ¿Por qué mi padre no podía entender que amaba a Jasper más que a mi vida?, ¿acaso él no sentía lo mismo por mamá?

Al llegar al instituto ni siquiera saludé a mis amigas y me limité a hablar con monosílabos tan cortantes que ni siquiera eran educados. Me pasé todo el día tan triste que parecía una muerta caminante, de hecho estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me importó el hecho de no saber nada para un examen sorpresa. No me importaba reprobar el ramo o hasta el año, siempre había sido responsable pero ahora no quería pensar en nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar todo el día si es que eso era realmente posible.

A la hora de la salida no estaba feliz como siempre desde que había conocido a Jasper si no que la tristeza me inundaba por completo, cuando me subí al auto de Edward sentí como una parte de mi corazón se rompía y comencé a llorar en silencio.

Todo empeoró cuando pasamos por la plaza y un semáforo en luz roja nos detuvo, el auto se paró justo detrás de la banca en donde estaba Jasper esperándome como todos los días. Puse mis manos instintivamente en el vidrio del auto como si así pudiera alcanzar a mi Jazz para poder abrasarlo y comencé a llorar y sollozar más fuerte.

-Ali ¿qué te sucede?-me preguntó Edward mientras me miraba y miraba hacia donde yo dirigía mi vista.

-Es Jasper-respondí entre el llanto que no me dejaba respirar-, me está esperando y se pondrá muy triste si es que no llego y lo que menos quiero es que sufra, él no se lo merece.

Estaba llorando a mares y no podía calmarme, cada vez que lo intentaba los recuerdos de mi corta relación con Jasper venían a mí y pensé que me moriría si seguía viendo la horrible escena de él esperándome sabiendo que yo nunca iba a llegar, no quería ser como María quien lo ilusionó para luego destruirlo y romperle el corazón en la primera cita.

-Bájate-dijo Edward mirándome con una expresión llena de compasión-, paso por ti en dos horas y le diremos a papá que te llevé al cine para que te distrajeras un poco.

Le sonreí como despedida para luego abrir rápidamente la puerta del auto y comenzar a correr en dirección a la plaza para ver a mi amado Jasper. Justo cuanto me quedaban unos cuantos metros por correr él se puso de pie mientras veía su reloj, corrí a toda velocidad para abrazarlo con fuerza a lo que él me correspondía mi abrazo con todo el amor del mundo. Me dolía pensar que este sería nuestro último abrazo y que jamás volvería a sentirme tan amada y protegida entre sus brazos, por eso comencé a llorar sacando todo el dolor acumulado desde la noche, sintiendo como Jasper me acariciaba la espalda mientras trataba de calmarme por algo que él aun no sabía que pasaba

-Alice, mi vida no llores-me suplicó mientras me abrazaba y me besaba la mejilla-¿puedes contarme que ha pasado?

No sé como pero en menos de dos minutos estaba acurrucada en su abrazo y sentada en nuestra banca de siempre mientras Jazz me susurraba palabras de aliento y me pedía que le contara que era lo que me tenía tan triste. Le conté todo lo que había pasado en la cena a través de llantos y palabras entre cortadas, sabía que se había puesto triste por la nueva expresión de su rostro y me sentía tan mal por eso que deseaba estar muerta y enterrada unos cuantos metros bajo la tierra.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con él-me susurró Jasper con la voz quebrada-, no puedo permitir que nos separen además de que es totalmente injusto.

-Será inútil-respondí sollozando- papá me matará apenas pongas un pie en la casa y se enteré de que lo he desobedecido.

-No pasará-me sonrió Jazz mientras limpiaba una pequeña lágrima de mi mejilla-, no te matará porque estaré ahí para defenderte además no perdemos nada con intentarlo y si le caigo bien a tu madre algo es algo ¿no?

Le sonreí en respuesta a la vez que tomaba mi mano para caminar por la plaza como siempre lo hacíamos pero esta vez con la horrible sensación de que nuestra relación pendía de un hilo y no porque nosotros no nos amaramos si no porque otras personas querían intervenir en ella para separarnos tal vez para siempre.

Decidimos tomar un taxi que nos llevara a casa, tenía que llamar a Edward para que no pasara a recogerme a la plaza aunque una parte de mi me decía que no pasaría ya que andaría con Bella en sus continuas citas románticas a Seattle.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi papá ahora con Jasper dentro de la casa, era obvio que no lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos para darle la bienvenida a la familia, pero tampoco iba a ser mal educado si no que simplemente un poco hostil.

Una vez dentro de la casa, mamá fue a recibirme con una sonrisa en la cara que amentó para cuando vio que no venía sola. Primero una sonrisa cordial para Jasper y luego una sonrisa llena de significado para mí. Creí que enrojecía cuando mamá se acercó a mí para susurrarme que Jasper era muy guapo y que hacíamos una muy linda pareja

Jasper POV

Estaba muy nervioso por la situación, era obvio que estaría dispuesto a enfrentarme a cualquier cosa por Alice pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su padre. No podía decir que tenía experiencia en estos temas, porque las pocas novias que tuve en el instituto no me presentaban a sus padres ya que no durábamos juntos ni dos semanas y después seguíamos igual de amigos que antes así que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer en estos casos.

La madre de Alice, Esme, era una mujer muy simpática que me recibió con cariño desde que puse el primer pie en su casa. Nos condujo hacia el salón y nos sirvió bebida y galletas mientras conversábamos de diferentes cosas. Al poco rato de iniciada la conversación llegaron los hermanos de Alice, a Emmett lo ubicaba un poco porque compartíamos algunas clases en la universidad y porque casi siempre reprobaba las asignaturas en las que a mí me iba bien. Edward era el mellizo de Alice, me parecía realmente simpático y amable aunque no hablamos mucho porque tenía que salir a no sé qué lado con su novia.

Nos quedamos conversando por casi dos horas las que me sirvieron para relajarme un poco ya que estaba muy nervioso pero cuando escuché el ruido de un auto estacionándose me tensé inmediatamente. Esme se levantó diciendo que iba a hablar con su marido para que la situación no lo tomara tan de sorpresa y Emmett se fue a su cuarto con la patética excusa de que tenía que estudiar.

-¿Estás muy nervioso?-me preguntó Alice tomándome la mano-, tal vez con un poco de suerte todo salga bien

-Eso espero-respondí abrazándola-, ¿estás segura de que tu padre no tiene un rifle guardado en la cajuela del auto? Si es así no quiero arriesgarme…

Alice comenzó a reír hasta que la llegada de Esme acompañada de un hombre alto, rubio y de expresión amable interrumpió su mágica risa. El hombre se presentó como Carlisle Cullen y me observaba fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba a su esposa y a su hija.

Carlisle se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a hacerme un montón de preguntas sobre mi familia, mis estudios, si fumaba o bebía alcohol, entre otras cosas. Más que conociendo a los padres de Alice me sentía como en una especie de entrevista laboral y el corazón me latía demasiado fuerte para ser normal y todo eso por los estúpidos nervios.

-Alice, Esme podrían ir a buscar un poco más de bebida además yo tengo que hablar algunas cosas con este joven-dijo el médico quedándose en silencio mientras esperaba que las dos mujeres salieran-. Bien Jasper es hora de hablar sin rodeos.

-Usted dirá-respondí con un nudo en la garganta a la vez que recordaba que tenía que respirar.

-Te seré directo –suspiró Carlisle mirándome con seriedad-, pareces un buen chico y según lo que he visto quieres mucho a mi hija pero si te soy sincero al principio me costó asumirlo pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme a la idea.

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse -respondí ya un poco más relajado-, yo amo a su hija y aunque a usted le preocupe la diferencia de edad no me aprovecharía jamás de eso, eso se lo puedo jurar…

-Mira, trata de entenderme: Alice es mi hija menor y siempre fue mi princesita y créeme que se siente bastante raro que venga alguien a decirle a tu princesa que es bonita y que la quiere. Es como si te la estuvieran quitando de a poco, sé que no me entiendes porque no tienes una hija pero si llegas a tenerla sentirás algo parecido que yo. Bueno aparte del hecho de que me estés quitando a mi hija me agradas, pero te advierto una sola cosa, si veo a mi hija llorar o sufrir aunque sea solo un poco te prometo que no te recibiré tan bien la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa.

Sonreí internamente mientras buscaba a Alice en la cocina para decirle que todo había salido bien, yo nunca dañaría a Alice, preferiría morir antes de que derramara una sola lágrima por mi culpa y trataría de que ella fuera feliz cada minuto que pasáramos juntos.

**Holiii hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, trataré de actualizar pronto y gracias por leer, perdón por lo mal que quedo pero el próximo mejorará es que hoy estoy un poco cansada además de que quiero escribir otro fic, tengo más o menos la idea pero aun no es nada seguro. Gracias por leerme y ahora vamos con los reviews *-***

**Reviews n.n**

**-solavila72 : hola c: primero que nada gracias por leer *-*, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ya que en el anterior yo creo que igual fue malito que el padre de Alice no la haya dejado estar con Jasper u.u, pero ya todo o casi todo se ha solucionado y solo queda esperar para ver como evoluciona esta historia de amor**


	9. Chapter 9

Alice POV

Habían pasado dos meses desde que mi papá había aprobado a Jasper, la verdad era que no lo había aprobado totalmente siempre decía que parecía un tarado que babeaba por mí o cosas así, pero en el fondo yo sabía que prefería a Jasper ante a otros chicos, ya que él me cuidaba y me quería tanto que parecía casi imposible. Yo también lo quería y lo quería mucho tanto que me parecía extraño poder llegar a querer tanto a alguien.

Todos los días que viví con Jasper fueron maravillosos, me sentía como la princesa de un cuento de hadas. Todos los días Jazz me hacía sentir tan especial con sus poemas diarios, con sus besos, abrazos y hasta con sus palabras dulces susurradas en mi oído. Era el chico más romántico y perfecto del mundo y me parecía un verdadero sueño el hecho de que se hubiera fijado en mí.

Por esos días el instituto estaba más exigente que nunca por lo que me despreocupé de un hecho muy importante: mi salud. El primer síntoma de un deterioro importante fue mi problema respiratorio una noche hace casi tres meses, no le di importancia porque lo atribuí a los nervios pero después siguieron otros síntomas extraños como hemorragias nasales y dolores abdominales. Tampoco les di mucha importancia porque los atribuí al estrés que estaba sufriendo por esos días así que me olvidé de esos síntomas hasta el día en que todo cambió.

Ese día era lunes y había llegado feliz como siempre al instituto, recuerdo que me sentía algo mareada al llegar pero pensé que era por el viaje en auto junto a Edward así que no le di importancia.

-Ali-me llamó mi hermano cuando caminábamos hacia nuestras salas-, estás pálida ¿te sientes bien?

-Claro que me siento bien-respondí riendo como siempre lo hacía-, no pasa nada además de que siempre he sido pálida si no fuera así no sería yo.

Edward sonrió a la vez que se iba a ver a su novia que nos saludaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo le sonreí a Bella y me encaminé hacia mi primera clase, que para mi mayor desgracia era historia. No es que no me gustara lo que ocurre es que soy pésima para memorizarme fechas y nombres por lo que era un total fiasco en esa clase. Ese día a la profesora se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que viéramos una película sobre la Guerra Civil, estaba feliz de la vida tomando mis apuntes cuando un fuerte dolor punzante al costado de mi estómago hiso su triunfal aparición, tomé aire profundamente mientras cerraba mis ojos por un momento para ver si así el dolor amainaba.

-¡Señorita Cullen!-gritó mi profesora mientras golpeaba con un libro mi mesa, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe-¿quién le ha dicho a usted que mi clase es para dormir?

Momento. ¿en qué minuto me había quedado dormida?. Levanté mi cabeza mientras me despabilaba por un momento y vi el rostro de la profesora contraerse en una mueca realmente horrible.

-¡Dios mío!-comenzó a gritar la mujer a lo que yo la vi sorprendida-¡su nariz está sangrando! Vaya al baño inmediatamente.

Instintivamente me palpé con un dedo la zona bajo mi nariz y comprobé como el líquido rojo ya había manchado mi blusa blanca mientras dormía. Me levanté de mi sitio y una compañera me ayudó a llegar al baño mientras mantenía mi cabeza en alto para evitar la hemorragia.

Cuando paré de sangrar me limpié la cara para borrar todo resquicio de sangre. Me sentía mareada y algo tonta por haberme dormido en clase, eso nunca me pasaba ya que yo era una chica muy aplicada y responsable. De seguro la profesora me miraría como una estúpida enfermiza que no solo se duerme sino que también sangra en su clase.

Apenas terminé de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer en el baño sonó el timbre del recreo, al abrir la puerta vi a una agitada Bella y una despeinada Rosalie.

-Hemos ido a buscarte a tu clase de historia y nos han dicho que te sentías mal y que estabas en el baño-comenzó Bella preocupada y analizándome por completo-¿estás bien? Edward me ha dicho que estás más pálida que de costumbre.

-No me pasa nada-dije algo mosqueada porque Edward anduviera preocupando a mis amigas-, es solo que ando algo estresada por el instituto y mi hermanito está viendo cosas que no son porque si fuera más blanca parecería nieve o una muerta.

Mis amigas rieron conmigo mientras caminábamos hacia el patio, sin embargo, el punzante dolor volvió pero esta vez era más agudo e insoportable. Me paré en seco recibiendo una mirada extrañada por parte de mis amigas mientras llevaba mis manos a la zona adolorida. Sabía que me estaban gritando y preguntando cosas pero yo solo percibía un murmullo inentendible. Al poco rato todo lo que veía se volvieron sombras confusas que pronto se volvieron en la más densa de las oscuridades.

Jasper POV

Ese día había sido un día aburrido y muy frio, el cielo encapotado amenazaba con lluvia. Estaba seguro de que al reunirme en la plaza con Alice iríamos a tomar un café o algo así, sin embargo, me equivoqué.

Cuando entré a clases en la universidad apagué mi celular para que no estorbara con las clases, me pasé la mitad del día de sala en sala como un día realmente normal y cuando salí de mi última clase me encaminé hacia el calor del auto.

En el estacionamiento me sorprendió no ver a Emmett, ya que nos habíamos hecho amigos y nos reuníamos continuamente en clases, en la cafetería o en el estacionamiento. Pensé que tal vez se había ido antes porque tendría cosas que hacer o algo así por lo que me limité a encender mi celular y subir a mi auto. Una vez dentro me percaté de que tenía casi 8 llamadas perdidas de Rosalie y por lo menos 5 mensajes de texto de la misma persona. Sin pensarlo dos veces la llamé preocupado por si le pudo haber ocurrido algo.

-¡Jazz!-exclamó mi hermana con voz llorosa cuando contestó-¡Jasper, Dios Mío! ¿por qué tienes tu celular apagado?

-Estaba en clase-contesté preocupado-¿ha pasado algo?

-¡Es Alice!-respondió llorando-se ha desmayado en el instituto y estamos todos en el hospital del pueblo ¡Ven pronto por favor!

Colgué el teléfono de forma autónoma e instintiva y me dispuse a conducir casi como un loco hacia el hospital de Forks. No me importaba si es que tenía un accidente, solo quería saber qué es lo que le había ocurrido a mi pequeña princesa y estar con ella en estos momentos tan difíciles. Creo que me salté casi como tres semáforos en rojo pero logré llegar al hospital en menos de una hora y media.

Entré corriendo al hospital y en la sala de espera vi a toda la familia de Alice con unos rostros marcados por la desolación y a sus amigas llorando la una abrazada en la otra. No sabía a donde dirigirme por lo que me acerqué a Rose para tocarle ligeramente el hombro a lo que ella apenas me vio se puso a llorar en mi hombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le pregunté cuando se hubo calmado.

-Tuvo un sagrado de nariz en la mañana-contestó sollozando-y luego se desmayó. No sé nada porque su padre quien la está atendiendo aun no nos dice nada.

Suspiré y tomé asiento al lado de Rosalie y de Bella mientras veía como Emmett y Edward trataban de calmar a su destrozada madre quien lloraba a mares. Sus hijos tampoco estaban mejor, se notaba que ambos habían llorado mucho. Aunque no se pueda creer yo no podía llorar, me parecía imposible que Alice ahora estuviera enferma si ayer cuando la vi estaba sana y salva e incluso la fui a dejar a su casa donde me regaló la sonrisa más hermosa de su repertorio. Me parecía todo una pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar lo más pronto posible.

Mientras el silencio reinaba en la sala de espera apareció el padre de Alice visiblemente cansado y con un rostro de dolor en el rostro. Rose y yo nos levantamos instintivamente para escuchar las palabras del doctor.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Alice?-pregunté visiblemente afectado y mirando a Carlisle con seriedad.

-Alice tiene insuficiencia renal-respondió el padre del amor de mi vida aguantando las lágrimas-, sus riñones no sirven.

-¿y qué se puede hacer?-pregunté desesperado-, tiene que haber alguna solución.

-Hace un momento la dializaron-dijo Carlisle mirándome con pena-, está muy débil y no creo que resista más diálisis por el momento, la única solución sería que apareciera un donador compatible.

Los hermanos de Alice y su madre se levantaron inmediatamente ante esas palabras por lo que el doctor les indico que siguieran a una enfermera para realizarse los correspondientes análisis.

-¿Puedo verla?-pregunté al borde de las lágrimas-, por favor déjeme verla aunque sea por solo un minuto.

-Está bien-dijo el doctor indicándome que lo siguiera a cuidados intensivos-, pero está muy débil y aún sigue dormida por los efectos de la anestesia.

Asentí y pasé al cuarto que me indicó el doctor, cuando la vi pensé que se me caería el mundo a pedazos. Alice estaba llena de cables, intravenosas y una maquina extraña estaba conectada a su cuerpo. Me acerqué a ella con sigilo cuando su padre se hubo retirado para tomar su mano que descansaba, blanca y perfecta sobre su vientre.

-Mi vida-sollocé para después besar su mano-por favor tienes que ser fuerte, por favor lucha por ti, lucha por nosotros y por nuestro amor. No me puedes dejar ahora tienes que quedarte con migo, prometimos que estaríamos juntos para siempre tienes que cumplir tu promesa porque yo estoy cumpliendo la mía y si te vas y me dejas te seguiré amando hasta que me muera y vuelva a verte. Tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.

No me di cuenta cuando fue el momento en el que comencé a llorar como un niño sosteniendo aun la mano de Alice entre las mías. Me dolía ver su rostro antes tan lleno de vida y ahora apagado con la horrible sensación de que la estaba perdiendo tal vez para siempre.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado *-* y gracias por leerme. No tengo muchas novedades asi que por lo pronto espero sus reviews y espero que estén todos bien para vernos pronto en la próxima actualización **


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper POV

Mientras esperábamos los resultados de los exámenes médicos que se había hecho la familia Cullen, Rose y yo hablábamos de varias cosas en un estúpido intento para distraernos y no caer en la desesperación. Eso fue hasta que Emmett se acercó a mi hermana para invitarla a comer algo a la cafetería. Bella se me acercó para ofrecerme un poco de café aprovechando que Edward entraba a cuidados intensivos para ver a su hermana.

-Pareces cansado-dijo la castaña mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café-, deberías irte a descansar junto con Rose, apenas sepa algo los llamo.

-No, prefiero esperar aquí-respondí con la voz un poco quebrada-, además no podría ni siquiera llegar a mi casa y quiero estar aquí en caso de que pasara algo.

-No te preocupes-suspiró Bella mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-, Alice es fuerte y estoy segura de que saldrá de esta además que tiene tantos sueños por cumplir que no puede irse sin intentar cumplir aunque sea uno.

Nos quedamos un rato más conversando hasta que apareció Edward acompañado por su padre quien traía una cara algo apenada lo que me dijo que tal vez no traería buenas noticias. La madre de Alice se tensó apenas vio el rostro de su marido y comenzó a llorar nuevamente con un desconsuelo horrible y clásico de las madres.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Emmett quien venía con Rose desde la cafetería.

-Ninguno de nosotros somos compatibles con Alice-respondió Carlisle tratando de sonar serio y fuerte-, es algo que pasa a una escala de uno en un millón de personas y lamentablemente Alice es ese uno.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-preguntó sollozando Esme a la vez que Bella la abrazaba-, no podemos dejarla morir. ¿Está despierta? Quiero verla, por favor quiero verla.

-Solo nos queda esperar que alguien nos quiera donar un riñón-dijo Carlisle mientras nos mostraba unos documentos que constataban la gravedad del estado de Alice-, es más peligroso al no ser un familiar cercano pero en la situación de Alice no podemos esperar mucho tiempo además de que no está recibiendo muy bien las diálisis y eso nos pone contra el tiempo. No está despierta porque preferimos ahorrarle el dolor de algunos síntomas y las inyecciones, entre otras cosas.

-Yo quiero donarle mi riñón a Alice-murmuré rápidamente mientras recibía miradas sorprendidas de parte de todos-, es decir, quiero hacerme los exámenes para ver si soy compatible con ella y si es así le voy a donar mi riñón, por eso no hay problema.

Carlisle asintió para luego guiarme hacia una sala donde me sacaron muestras de sangre entre otros exámenes que no recuerdo. Deseaba con toda el alma poder ser compatible con Alice, si no era así estaba seguro de que una parte de mí se moriría con ella. La enfermera que ayudaba al doctor a hacerme los exámenes dijo que era muy difícil que yo fuera compatible con Alice al no ser familiares, sin embargo, yo guardaba la esperanza de que si pudiera donarle el riñón a Ali.

Después de hacerme los exámenes correspondientes, Carlisle me permitió ver a Alice por unos minutos. Aún estaba en cuidados intensivos y estaba un poco más pálida que antes pero aun así me parecía que era la chica más hermosa del mundo entero. Puede sonar raro pero en ese estado de inconsciencia se veía tan tranquila y su rostro denotaba tanta paz que pensé que estaba feliz, a lo mejor estaba feliz porque no estaba sufriendo por las dolencias de su insuficiencia renal.

-Hola-la saludé besándola suavemente en la frente-, a lo mejor no me escuchas pero quería decirte que no me voy a ir del hospital hasta que despiertes y te den el alta ¿Sabes? Te escribí un poema, aunque tienes que perdonarme porque me tocó escribirlo en la servilleta que me dieron en la cafetería, espero que te guste:

Ahora puedo oírte,  
puedo sentir tu silencio,  
puedo recorrer tus besos  
y soñar tus labios,  
puedo hasta escuchar tu melodía,  
aun cuando estés lejos  
y seas todo nostalgia.

Cuando terminé de leer el poema vi el rostro de Alice que ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pensé que tal vez en el fondo podía escucharme. Sonreí antes de darle un pequeño beso de despedida pero con la promesa de que la vendría a ver al día siguiente.

Al llegar a la sala de espera me fijé que era bastante tarde y que casi todos estaban dormidos, a excepción del doctor Cullen quien estaba trabajando y mi hermana que al parecer estaba preocupada porque yo aún no volvía de hacerme los exámenes. No hablamos mucho, solo nos limitamos a sonreírnos y sentarnos para poder dormir un rato. Esa noche está dentro del listado de las peores de mi vida, no podía dormir por la preocupación de que a Alice le fuera a pasar algo. Creo que dormí bastante poco porque cuando desperté aún tenía sueño y estaba muy cansado, pensé en ir a la cafetería para comprarle algo de desayunar a mi hermana pero cuando me disponía a ir a comprar llegó el señor Cullen con varios papeles en sus manos

-¡Buenas noticias!-exclamó ganándose las miradas extrañadas de su familia que estaba desayunando-, Jasper es compatible con Alice así que si no hay complicaciones podremos operar a Alice en dos días.

La alegría que experimentamos todos los que estábamos en esa sala de espera era increíble. Todos comenzamos a abrasarnos en señal del afecto y la euforia del momento. Sin lugar a dudas la más emocionada era la madre de Alice ya que cuando la abracé me agradeció de una forma más sincera que había visto en la vida.

Desde ese momento todos comenzamos a albergar la esperanza de que Alice se salvaría, y que pronto la tendríamos con su alegría y su encanto natural iluminando nuestras vidas.

El doctor Cullen me permitió pasar todo el día junto a Alice que ya se le veía un poco mejor. Trataba de hablarle siempre para ver si reaccionaba aunque fuera un poco pero ya me habían dicho que la anestesia era bastante fuerte y que no sacaba nada con tratar de despertarla.

-Mira ya sé que debes de estar aburrida de tenerme siempre aquí-dije mientras tomaba su mano-, pero quiero leerte el poema que te escribí para hoy :

Beso sobre beso  
tu piel encarna la belleza  
tu piel pide mil caricias  
suave sobre suave  
tu cuerpo para amar  
tu alma para sentir  
tierna sobre bella  
¿cómo no desearte?

-Es precioso-sentí la voz débil y pastosa de Alice quien me apretaba con suavidad la mano.

-¡Alice, mi vida!-exclamé con alegría mientras la abrazaba con suavidad-¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, pero ¿qué tengo?-preguntó tratando de incorporarse pero dejo de hacerlo cuando una mueca de dolor invadió su perfecto rostro-, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Yo no sabía que responderle, es decir, si le decía la verdad y que yo le donaría el riñón que necesitaba se pondría nerviosa y no querría que la operaran, así que me limité a abrazarla de nuevo y besarla suavemente en sus perfectos labios. Ella en un principio me frunció el ceño pero luego me correspondió el beso con toda la ternura de la que era capaz

-Te quiero Jazz-dijo Alice acomodándose en mi abrazo-, te quiero mucho, no te imaginas cuánto.

-Yo también te quiero –dije sonriéndole con cariño-y nunca te voy a dejar de querer.

Alice me hiso una señal para que me acostara con ella en la cama del hospital, fue extraño pero de un modo bastante incomodo los dos estábamos abrazados en esa pequeña camilla. Alice se acurrucó en mi pecho a la vez que cerraba los ojos para dormirse de nuevo.

**Holiii c: hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren dejarme un review pueden hacerlo c: y mil gracias por leerme, tratare de actualizar pronto aprovechando esta semana de vacaciones y espero que estén bien para vernos en la próxima actualización.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-rebecca: hola c: gracias por leer y me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic *-* espero que estes bien y leerte pronto ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper POV

No sé en qué minuto me quedé dormido pero cuando desperté me di cuenta de que ya era hora de mi hospitalización, me tenían que hospitalizar un día antes de la operación para ultimar los últimos detalles y realizarme los últimos exámenes.

Rosalie no se había separado de mi lado durante todo el proceso de la hospitalización supervisando que todo saliera bien y que me hicieran los exámenes con cuidado, alegando que tenía que cuidar los intereses de su mejor amiga, en este caso ese interés era mi riñón. En el fondo yo sabía que Rose me quería aunque la mitad del tiempo me dijo que era un idiota.

-Hermanito-comenzó Rose sentándose en una silla a un lado de mi camilla-, te informo que tus padres te vendrán a ver después de la operación por lo que tendrás que presentarles a tu novia.

-Rose-gemí algo molesto-¿por qué les dijiste?, no tenías que preocuparlos de esa forma, estoy seguro de que mamá puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró.

-La conoces bien-respondió mi hermana mientras reía-, pero ya verás que apenas te vean sano y salvo se irán a Texas a seguir peleando y discutiendo como siempre.

Bufé en respuesta un poco molesto, sabía que mi madre estaría más que preocupada y que habría tomado el primer vuelo a Seattle. No es que yo no quisiera ver a mis padres, de hecho los extrañaba, pero por algo había decidido quedarme en Forks cuando a mis padres se les ocurrió ir al sur y no precisamente de vacaciones. Mi padre siempre tuvo el sueño de tener un rancho en Texas y cuando lo logró vendió la casa en la que vivíamos y nos quiso obligar a irnos a vivir al sur, sin embargo, solo mi madre y hermana aceptaron ya que yo quería seguir en Forks porque sentía que algo me ataba a este pueblo, puede ser el destino u otra fuerza misteriosa pero al mes de que mis padres se fueron vi por primera vez a Alice y desde entonces creo que lo que me ataba a este pueblo era el próximo encuentro con ella.

Durante el resto del día me la pase con mi hermana, con Emmett, Edward y Bella, quien no dejaba de decir que todo lo que estaba haciendo por Alice era muy tierno. La pasamos entre bromas y chistes hasta que llegó el doctor Cullen a avisar que las visitas habían terminado y que solo Rose se podía quedar conmigo porque era mi familiar más próximo.

-Estoy algo nervioso-le dije a mi hermana antes de quedarme dormido-, espero que todo salga bien.

-No te preocupes-me susurró Rosalie-, piensa que Alice es una chica muy fuerte y estoy segura de que los dos saldrán bien de la operación

-Eso espero-murmuré algo desanimado-, solo quiero que Alice salga bien de todo esto. No sabría qué hacer si ella…muere.

-Deja de torturarte con pensamientos deprimentes-chilló Rose tratando de abrazarme-, cierra los ojos y piensa en algo bonito mientras tratas de dormir.

Le hice caso a Rose y traté de dormir pero mis sueños no eran cosas bellas ni mucho menos. Se confundían entre colores melancólicos y un profundo sentimiento de angustia y pérdida. Me desperté sobresaltado a eso de las siete de la mañana y vi que el padre de mi novia estaba entrando a mi habitación.

-Ya es hora-dijo mirándome con preocupación-, Alice ya está anestesiada y en la sala de operaciones.

Yo asentí con la cabeza una sola vez para que después me llevaran a la sala de operaciones donde vi a mi Alice profundamente dormida. Una enfermera muy amable comenzó a ponerme los cables de la anestesia mientras no dejaba de mirar a Alice en ningún momento.

-Muy bien Jasper-dijo la enfermera mientras me pasaba una mascarilla-, ahora veremos si esta historia de amor tiene un final triste o feliz. Solo comienza a contar para que la anestesia haga efecto.

Comencé a contar y me dormí viendo el rostro de Alice antes de cerrar definitivamente mis ojos. En los sueños que tuve durante esas horas tan cruciales solo podía ver el rostro de mi amada y su hermosa sonrisa en cada pensamiento. Soñé que éramos una familia, que teníamos dos pequeños hijos y que todos nuestros sueños se hacían realidad de una forma tan utópica e idílica como solo ocurre en los sueños.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi a mi hermana quien tomaba mi mano y al doctor Cullen acompañado por la enfermera de la anestesia. Sus rostros eran inexpresivos por lo que no pude deducir si la operación había salido bien o mal.

-¿Cómo está Alice?-pregunté tratando de incorporarme y viendo la cicatriz que tenía a un costado de mi cuerpo.

-La operación salió bien-respondió el doctor Cullen con una pequeña sonrisa-, pero tenemos que esperar 24 horas para saber si el cuerpo de Alice acepta el riñón, ahora está despierta y dice que quiere verte además que así aprovecho y hablo con ustedes dos para las correspondientes advertencias.

Me sentaron en una silla de ruedas ya que se suponía que no podía hacer esfuerzos además de que estaba recién operado y supuestamente tenía que estar descansando. Cuando entré a la habitación donde estaba Alice la vi acompañada de su madre y sus dos hermanos, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me miraba con sus ojos brillando por la nueva vida que se veía en ellos.

-¡Jasper!-exclamó cuando me vio entrar en la silla de ruedas junto a Rose-, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bastante bien ¿y tú?-pregunté preocupado mientras buscaba algún signo de malestar en su cara.

-Bien-exclamó ella bastante feliz para luego fruncirme el ceño-, pero estoy enojada contigo. ¡No tenías que donarme nada! Además ahora vivirás menos por mi culpa.

-Bueno, bueno bueno-dijo el doctor Cullen entrando a la habitación-, Alice después puedes regañar a tu novio lo que quieras pero ahora las advertencias. Primero que nada no pueden beber alcohol en exceso, así que nada de embriagarse. Segundo comidas que no tengan tantos aliños y condimentos y en los primeros días una dieta blanda además de tomar abundante agua. Tercero tratar de no agitarse mucho porque podría traer complicaciones y, Alice esto va para ti si en un futuro quieres tener hijos no hay problema solo que es de mayor riesgo que un embarazo a una mujer con dos riñones. De más está decir que estas advertencias son para toda la vida por lo que no tienen que olvidarlas nunca.

Ambos asentimos a la vez para que después todos nuestros amigos y familiares salieran para darnos un momento a solas.

-No entiendo por qué lo hiciste-refunfuñó Alice mirándome con el ceño fruncido-, ahora tendrás que vivir con cuidado durante toda tu vida.

-No me importa vivir con cuidado-le dije mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano-, no me importa nada si es que tú sigues con vida. Créeme que lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces es más, no me importaría darte mi corazón si es que algún día lo necesitaras, aunque para ser justos, mi corazón ya lo tienes y eres su única dueña.

Alice me sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con infinita ternura. Me acerqué con cuidado a ella para besar sus finos labios. Nuestro beso fue tierno, suave y con la promesa de que ahora podríamos ser felices para siempre.

**Holiii c: bueno hasta aquí el capítulo y el fic. Lamento informar que este es el último capítulo pero van a tener que aguantarme un poquito más porque subiré el epilogo más tarde. Gracias de antemano por leer y no se pierdan el epilogo e.e si quieren dejarme un review saben que son bienvenidos y espero que este fic les haya gustado aunque aun no termina xd**

**Reviews n.n**

**-anne2.0: gracias por leer e.e , como vez si se salvó pero aun no termina asi que solo tenemos que esperar que nos deja el epilogo. Espero que estes bien y gacias por leer.**


	12. Epilogo

Jasper POV

7 años después

Había pasado el tiempo y si bien muchas cosas habían cambiado la realidad no siempre es tan hermosa como la ficción.

Empezaré por contarles que pasó con Rosalie, después de la visita de mis padres ella decidió quedarse con migo ya que quería terminar el instituto con sus verdaderas amigas además de que al poco tiempo comenzó a salir con Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice. Supongo que nuestra corta estadía en el hospital los acercó a ser algo más que amigos. Actualmente ellos están por casarse ya que mi dulce hermana me dará un pequeño sobrino a finales de diciembre.

Edward y Bella se fueron al poco tiempo de la graduación del instituto. Querían conocer Europa y se casaron para ello, además de que decidieron estudiar en Oxford la carrera de inglés. Estaban tan enamorados que tuvieron una bella niña a la que bautizaron como Renesmee en una rara combinación de los nombres de sus madres.

Ustedes se preguntaran por qué digo que la realidad no es tan hermosa como la ficción si todos mis amigos son felices y están cumpliendo sus sueños. Sin embargo la felicidad es para mí escasa desde que mi Alice murió hace casi tres años.

Después del trasplante de riñón y de la graduación de Alice del instituto decidimos irnos a vivir juntos a un departamento más grande del que yo vivía junto con Rosalie. Los primeros años fuimos muy felices, nos amábamos y tratábamos de demostrarnos nuestro amor continuamente, tanto en privado como en público. Producto de nuestro amor nacieron nuestros dos pequeños hijos, Jackson y Ashley. Pensábamos que la felicidad eterna por fin había llegado a nuestras vidas, sin embargo, en el momento más feliz de nuestra relación un cáncer fulminante atacó el cuerpo de mi Alice llevándosela en menos de tres meses. Es increíble como la felicidad se convierte en tristeza y desolación en tan poco tiempo, nunca olvidaré esos tres meses en los que Alice luchó con todas sus fuerzas para quedarse a mi lado y para que nuestro amor triunfara por sobre la desolación de la muerte. Nunca olvidaré que entre mis propias lágrimas, la noche del 27 de Junio tuve que explicarles a mis pequeños hijos de no más de cuatro años que su madre se había ido al cielo y que era un ángel que nos cuidaba desde ahí.

La injusta muerte de Alice me hiso caer en la más profunda de las depresiones y preguntarme por qué Dios me tenía que quitar lo que más amaba en la vida. Para mí, Alice era mi todo y lo que más me importaba en la vida. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por mis hijos, la lloré durante todas las noches por más de un año. La lloré al abrir la caja con todos esos poemas que no le alcancé a entregarle en vida y que tendría que guardar en el interior de mi corazón.

No volví a escribir con la misma pasión que como lo hacía cuando ella estaba presente pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a no tenerla físicamente con migo. Podía verla todos los días en nuestros hijos que habían heredado su carácter alegre y tierno, podía verla en la estrella más brillante del cielo en una noche oscura y podía verla todos los días en los detalles pequeños de la vida, como por ejemplo en un abrazo o un beso de parte de mi hermana o en los pequeños avances de mis niños.

-Hola Alice-la saludé cuando la fui a ver al hermoso cementerio que habíamos elegido para su descanso eterno-, como puedes ver he traído a nuestros niños, no te imaginas la falta que nos haces pero como puedes ver trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en cuidarlos y en educarlos. Quiero que sepas que aunque tú ya no estés aquí con migo te sigo amando como el primer día y por eso me he decidido a escribir y publicar nuestra historia de amor. No he cambiado ni los nombres ni nada, todo es como realmente pasó porque me parecía injusto cambiar cosas tan bellas como tu nombre. También me he decidido a publicar todos los poemas que te escribí y que te sigo escribiendo porque aun te amo. Mira-dije sacando los dos libros de mi bolso-, te he escrito una dedicatoria en los dos libros porque en el fondo tú los inspiraste a los dos y son más tuyos que míos.

Proseguí a leer la dedicatoria de los dos libros con un profundo nudo en la garganta:

Mi bello amor platónico

Para Mary Alice Cullen

Te dedico este libro porque es nuestra historia de amor y porque tú fuiste, eres y serás mi único amor platónico. Quiero que sepas que te amo y te amaré para siempre además de que nunca podré sacarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón

Libro de poemas por Jasper Hale

Para Mary Alice Cullen

Aquí en este libro están todos los poemas que no pude entregarte en vida. No sé si lo recuerdes pero el primer día que hablé contigo te dije que te entregaría un poema por día y nunca rompí esa promesa, además de que te dije que te amaría hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir y ahora quiero revalidar esa promesa y te digo que te amaré mucho más allá de eso. Quiero decirte que te amaré más allá de la muerte y que te amaré para siempre.

Cuando terminé de leer ambas dedicatorias comencé a llorar como siempre lo hacía cada vez que recordaba que ya no la tenía con migo y que pasaría mucho tiempo para que la volviera a ver. Tomé de la mano a mis hijos y me encaminé para ir a casa de los Cullen para el cumpleaños de la señora Esme.

Mientras conducía no dejaba de pensar en que hay personas que dicen que una persona tiene tres amores: el primer amor, el amor platónico y el amor de la vida. Sin embargo en mi caso esos tres amores se resumían a un solo y único nombre: Alice porque ella sería mi único y bello amor platónico durante toda la vida.

**Bueno este es el dramático final, me decidí a ponerle un final acorde con el título de la historia porque un amor platónico es un amor inalcanzable y bueno perdón si quedo muy dramático y lo terminé de forma muy precipitada. No es que no me gustara este fic, de hecho es uno de los que más me gusta si no que sentí que era justo hacer un fic algo más corto que los otros. Sé que no quedó tan bien pero espero que a alguien le haya gustado. Gracias por leerme y espero que estén bien c:**


End file.
